


Blinded By You

by DaughterofDarkness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blind James T. Kirk, Dadmiral Christopher Pike, Idiots in Love, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Vulcan Character - Freeform, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Service Dogs, Slow Burn, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Tarsus IV, Which really means they don't meet for a while, mentions of abuse, sorry - Freeform, they're both idiots though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: Jim was born blind. A combination of being born in space surrounded by radiation, and a shitty genetic lottery. Because of this, life has dealt him one shitty hand after another; Frank, Tarsus, Frank, being ripped from his one home to go back to Frank, bar fights, a reputation he doesn't know how he got, and getting his ass handed to him more times than he can count. The last time though, that last time of laying on a barroom floor changed his life.
Relationships: Caitlin Barry/Philip Boyce, Christopher Pike/Original Female Character, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 104
Kudos: 321





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This legit came to me as I was getting ready for a shower and I hoped and prayed I would remember it. I did!\
> 
> Now I'm not blind but I am pretty close. That being said, I would not be legally allowed to drive without my glasses, nor would it be safe, I can read without them but only if things are right next to my face, I can't see anything without them, its just a blob of color. 
> 
> If I put anything that may be construed as offensive please let me know! I hate to disappoint people. Stay safe and healthy!

Jim Kirk had a shitty life.

He wouldn't tell anyone that, you had to pull it out of him. But he did.

He was born exactly 3.45 minutes before his father died. 10 minutes after that the doctors in the medevac shuttle told his mother he was blind. Winona Kirk, who had just lost the love of her life and the father of her two sons, didn't seem to respond. She wouldn't hold Jim, the nurse carried the small bundle off the shuttle and had to hand him to his grandmother. He was healthy, underweight and blind, but healthy.

Jim's grandmother, Sue, cared for Jim and Sam for five years before Winona came back into their lives with a farmhouse and new husband in tow. That was the day Jim's life really took a turn for the worse.

"Come on Jimmy! We're home!" Jim's mother was shouting at him. He can't exactly move very fast. He's a) five, b) blind, and c) walking on new terrain. Luckily Sam can see his brother struggling so he grabs Jim's hand and guides him to the new house.

Once inside Jim hears his mother and the strange man who smells like grandpa's special cupboard arguing in what Sam calls the den.

"Winona you didn't say a damn thing about a cripple!" Frank was yelling. Jim winces at the loud noise, it hurt his head.

"He's blind not broken! And what do you want me to do about it?! Their grandmother spoils them! I cant have her ruining my life by giving me back bratty children!"

"I don't care! Find yourself a new babysitter for the damn brat!"

"Sam will watch him! You just need to watch Sam. Sammy's 10, he's old enough by now." Jim can hear his mom and Frank kiss in the den. "I need to go, The Ajax won't wait forever." Winona stops by the couch, Jim assumes she's kneeling, and says to them. "I know it's different, I know it's hard. But that woman was coddling you and I'm not raising spoiled brats for children. Jim, Sam is gonna watch over you, he'll help you with your school work and with getting around. Riverside is a bit different from Des Moines. I need to go, I don't know when I'll be back but Frank will take good care of you." She kissed Sam and hesitated before doing the same to Jim. She was always wary of him when she visited. Sam says she sees too much of their dad in him. Jim wouldn't know, he's never seen himself and he's never met the man who he is told is his father.

Winona left shortly after, hurrying away as though she couldn't wait to be free of the burden.

The next few weeks go by with a general routine setting in. Sam wakes them up, makes them breakfast, and brings them to school. Jim goes to his classes but doesn't really learn anything, Riverside isn't equipped for a blind student. Sam picks him up and brings him home. Helps with his homework, feeds him dinner, puts him to bed.

Their small routine is shattered easily the first time Frank gets drunk.

"BOY! BOY GET YERR ASSH DOWN HER' RIGHT DIS GODDAM MINUTE!" Frank stumbles up the stairs, clutching bottle of whiskey in one hand and his belt in the other.

"Jim, Jim get up and hide in the closet. Don't come out until I tell you to. Barricade yourself in." Sam helps him into the small space, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"What do you need Frank?" Sam says, politely and calmly as one can when being threatened by someone who is supposed to be their protector.

"I WANT THA' USELESSH CRIPPLE OUT O' MY HOUSE! I DONT WANT TA FEED IT NO MORE!" Frank screamed in Sam's face.

"He's not going anywhere." Sam says. Jim assumes this is because he doesn't want to lose his one remaining family member.

From the slats in the closet door, Jim can hear Sam crying as he gets hurt by Frank. Jim wants to do anything to make his brother stop hurting, but Sam told him to stay. And stay he will.

The beating goes on for 20 minutes. Between every few hits Frank demands Sam tell him where Jim is, so he can 'get what's coming to him too.' Everytime Frank asks, Sam says nothing. He _does_ nothing beside take what's being given to him. It's not fair. Jim can't see what's happening, but he can hear the crack of the belt, the slap it makes as it hits his brother. He can hear the small whimpers Sam dares let out, because he's only ten years old and he's already lost his parents, been taken from his family, and left once again to take care of his brother. And now he's being beat.

That's why their new routine doesn't last long.

Get up. Get out of the house. Go to school. Sam goes to work. Sam picks him up. They go to the park and stay until they get kicked out. Hope Frank is passed out drunk. Sneak upstairs and try to sleep. Repeat.

Sam lasts five years. Five years of abuse that had gotten so much worse since that first night. Jim is ten and a half when his brother walks them both to the end of the driveway. 

"Jamie. I know that we've always been together. But I'm gonna have to leave. I can't do this anymore. I need to get away from him. I only have enough for one shuttle ticket, but as soon as I'm in San Francisco I'll get a job and save up for you." Sam hugs him and Jim realizes they're both crying. "You know how it goes. The road to the school is the same. I got you a new cane so you can navigate easier. The routine is the same, Betty knows not to kick you out until absolutely necessary. Hide in the closet from Frank, I put some new blankets and pillows in there for you. I also moved all of my covers there for you." Sam pulls away.

"Take me with you?" It's small, and broken. It's how Jim feels all the time. He knows he's too skinny. Sam taught him to count by telling him to press on his stomach and feel his ribs. Sam always kept him fed but it was never enough. He's skinny and short and blind. He has a million things wrong with him and he won't be able to ever fix so many of them. "I'll be good. I'm small so I can hide easy."

He knows it's a fruitless attempt, that fact is cemented by his brother giving him another hug.

"I'm so sorry Jamie." Sam sounds just as broken as Jim feels. "I wish I could, I would, I _promise_ I would if I could. But I can't." The last part was whispered. "Three moths. That's all it will take Jamie. Three months and I'll have enough money to get you or I'll come back here and deal with it so we can be together anyway."

What they didn't know was; in those three months, Jim would piss Frank off so badly that he'd be sent off world. From one hell to another. And Sam would meet a girl, fall in love and get her pregnant. They were both 16, not ideal. But, hey, what in either Sam's or Jim's lives was?


	2. Who the Hell Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets Chris.

Jim was minding his business when he knocks into a solid body.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!"

"Sure. You got the cure for blindness?" Jim asks dryly.

"No.. Oh shit you're blind! Phil is always telling me I need to pay more attention to my surroundings." The man was, admittedly, freaking out.

"Man, it's fine. Just help me find my cane. I kinda _cant_ see it." Jim groaned, the bruise Frank gave him earlier was bothering him.

"Oh, yeah of course. I'm Chris Pike, do you know where I can find James Kirk?" That was concerning.

"You're looking at him. Or maybe you;re not I don't know." Jim joked, finally getting back on his feet. "James Tiberius Kirk, at your service."

"Wow, ok. I'm apparently I'm terrible at first impressions in general. I'm Captain Christopher Pike of Starfleet. Is there somewhere we can go to talk? Alone." Chris sounded... sheepish.

"Yeah, there's a park where I go just around the corner. Am I facing the way I was going when you bumped into me?"

"Yeah you are! I'm sorry about that. Are you hurt?"

"No more than I was before I fell." That didn't seem to ease Chris' concern.

He doesn't say anything as they walk though, so Jim decided that was a plus.

When they reached the park, Jim found the bench he always sat at. When Chris starts to talk Jim silences him and tells him to wait. 

They wait for about five minutes before Jim hears barking in the distance.

"Why are you smiling all of a sudden? Not that that's a bad thing, but you don't strike me as the type to start grinning randomly.

"When my brother left he did one thing for me. That was getting me Tango." Just as he said that, the large German Shepard was at his side. "He's my seeing eye dog. I can't keep him at the house because of Frank, so Betty takes care of him and I meet him when I go out so he's there for me." Jim scratched at the pup's ears.

"He seems well trained. How long have you had him?"

"I've only had him for two months. Since Sam left. Why are you here?"

"It's about your mother. She's in deep space and that's why she cant tell you this, but she isn't doing so well."

"Maybe you should tell her husband that. She doesn't want me. Hasn't since my dad died." Jim kicked at the ground.

"I'm sure she cares for you. She's messed up though, has been since George died. He was a good man, he's the one that wanted kids. The Kelvin was on it's way back to Earth so your dad could raise you and Sam while your mom galivanted among the stars." Chris pauses, presumably to reminisce.

"You knew them?"

"Yes"

"Do you _know_ her? Now I mean."

"No."

They sit on the bench, both absently scratching at Tango's ears and face.

"Does she hit you?" Chris choked out.

"No." The _He does._ hangs in the air around them.

They sit in silence again.

"You're coming home with me. Your mom is incapacitated and Frank obviously hurts you." Chris shifts, Jim guesses to stand.

"Ok, but it won't last long. Frank is sending me to a farming colony, Tarsus IV I think." Jim had a bad feeling about the place, but he's getting away from Frank so he can't really be bothered to care. "I leave in a month."

"Then I guess I'm going with you. A farming colony isn't a good place for a seeing eye dog, I have a friend who can take care of him."

"Won't Starfleet miss their Captain?" Jim grins cheekily.

"They can do without me for a bit. For a kid your age the max. allowed for off-planet visitation is 8 months. Is that how long it is for you?"

"Frank could only book me for 6 months. He said he wasn't happy with that but that he'd take what he could get." Jim hurt for quite a bit after that night.

They depart from the park, Jim signaling to Betty that he's ok to take Tango with him. Jim's cane scrapes across the ground and Tango leads him, stopping and starting where necessary. They don't speak, don't have a reason to. It takes 15 minutes for them to reach the farmhouse.

"I don't know if Frank is awake or not. Can you come in with me? I don't have much but it's hard to pack and block a punch." Jim was attempting to joke and failing.

"I'll come with you." With that, the two made their way inside to pack up Jim's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter... next part will take place in San Francisco.


	3. Packing...And Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris stands guard as Jim packs and the two set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while I know, and I'm sorry but here I am with an update!
> 
> WARNING: The "R" word is used in this chapter and I apologize. I hate that word and how I used it makes me sick but I honestly don't know how else to word the sentence. I'll put in a warning right before it too. I'm sorry in advance to all my lovely readers. I firmly believe in the "Spread the Word to End the Word" movement and all it supports.

They walk in and Jim immediately flinches from the smell.

"He's home." Jim whispered. "He won't like that you're here."

"He's gonna have to deal. Go up and pack I'll take care of him." Chris watched Jim walk up the stairs and turned to the living room where he saw a tall, thin man drinking on the couch.

"Frank Whitney?"

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doin' in mah house?" The man slurred as he got up from the couch.

"I'm taking James with me."

"You can't jus' take eem! He's mah paycheck, I get hish money from his dead daddy."

"I can and will take a minor from a home he's being abused in."

"He ain't bein' 'bused. Did he tell you tha'? I punish eem fairly."

"Whitney, I can and will take you if you rush me. James is now under my custody and you can't do anything about because you never legally adopted him."

"Fine then! Take the bastard. He's useless and broken anyway. Don' know why Winnie kept him 'round."

"Chris?" Jim's small voice picks up from behind them.

"Go on outside Jim. I'll be out soon." He heard Jim and Tango shuffle out. "Mr. Whitney, I will allow James the chance to go to the farming colony you have planned to send him to, if only because he wants to and I don't think he gets to do a lot that he wants in this...house." With that Chris turned away.

"Alright kiddo, I parked near the street we met on, it's about a ten minute walk. It's a long drive to San Francisco and not much to do but look out a window. Since you can't really do that I figured we'd go on a shuttle which quarters our time."

"Ok Chris. Can Tango ride on a shuttle?"

"Yeah he can. He's a service animal, he is registered to you right? Sam didn't just buy him and hope he was trained."

"Yeah we're registered. He has a chip implant that is also linked to my cane so he get's warned if I've gotten behind. Sam couldn't buy a harness and Tango came with the implant."

"We can get you a harness for him, if you wanna try it out that is."

"Yeah," Jim said. "That sounds good Chris. We can try it."

"Alright. We can stop and get the harness and some more supplies when we reach San Fran."

The two continued their walk to Chris' rental car in silence, Tango occasionally breaking it to huff at Chris.

The ride to the shuttleport was spent the same way, Tango huffing at Chris and Chris huffing back.

"Well Jim, we're almost home. Not too much longer until we get there."

Jim snorted, "That's a lie. We now get to spend the next three hours in a cramped shuttle surrounded by other people and recycled air."

"You think I fly commercial?"

"You don't?" Jim asked sarcastically. "You look it."

"I do no- Oh you little shit."

Jim cackled and said; "I can't believe you fell for that. Now I'm gonna pull that on you all the time!"

Chris grumbled and steered Jim and Tango towards the Starfleet Shuttle Bridge. They were usually used for recruits and survival trips but Chris commandeered this one mainly because he could.

"No you menace, I'm a captain I can fly myself around. Tango can have free range of the cabin and you can sit in the co-pilot's seat."

"Really?" Jim was astonished, "You don't have to do that for me Chris. I'll be fine in the cabin with Tango."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. Life has dealt you a shitty hand and I plan to lessen the load for you."

Jim nodded, still unsure of how to react to an adult treating him like this. He'd been five when Winona took him from his grandparents, really the only people who cared about him.

They walked onto the shuttle and Jim whistled the command for Tango to sit in one of the passenger chairs. Jim and Chris then took their respective seats in the cockpit.

"So we'll get in San Fran around 1700 hours and from there we can go shopping for the basics and Tango's harness since you'll probably need it in San Fran. We can go back to the shopping center tomorrow to get things for your room and stuff for our stay at Tarsus. Six months won't last too long and we'll be back before you know it. Then we have to suffer through all the dinners and events I have to go through, there're a couple of dignitaries and Starfleet Personnel that bring their kids so you won't be completely alone there,"

"That sounds good Chris. I'll do whatever I can to help out too."

Chris paused his pre-flight check and looked over at his new-found foster/adoptive son. "Jim... you don't owe me a _damn_ thing. You deserve to be treated like a kid, you deserve to be able to act like a kid. I'm trying to make up for the people that failed you." Chris turned Jim towards him. "You don't owe the world anything."

"Thanks Chris. All of that sounds fun." Jim purposely didn't acknowledge the part about owing the world.

"Alright then." Chris swallowed the lump in his throat, "Let's go home."

**The R-word is used in this interaction.**

San Francisco was... an experience.

There were too many people. They pushed up against Jim and Tango, shoving past, too consumed in their own lives and schedules to pay attention to their surroundings. Being ten years old and blind, this was troubling for Jim and he _really_ wished he had that harness right now.

Then Chris saved him, again.

_"How will I ever repay this man?"_

"Hey!" Chris yelled at a man that shoved Jim off his feet. "What's your problem man?" He picked Jim back up and placed him on his feet, holding onto his shirt so they wouldn't be separated.

"Who the hell are you talking to Grandpa? 'Cause it sure as hell ain't me." The man who pushed him asked, Jim assumed at least.

"You pushed my kid and he fell!"

"Maybe he should watch where he's going then! Is he retarded or something?"

"No, he's blind." Chris said, "C'mon Jimmy, let's go."

"That's right! Get out of here you waste of-" Chris let go of Jim and punched the dumbass, at least that's what it sounded like.

"Waste of what? Huh? Leave us alone you prick." At that point security got there and tried to arrest Chris but he showed them his Starfleet ID and they let him go.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Jimmy. You deserve so much more than that."

"You didn't have to punch the guy though, Chris. I've heard worse, neither Frank nor Riverdale were very accepting of me."

"Well San Fran is supposed to be better. I hope at least." Chris cleared his throat, as if to clear the air of the negative energy left behind by the altercation.

Tango led them through the streets as if he knew exactly where to go. Chris had to adjust his pace to keep up with Jim and Tango.

"Jeez you two are pretty quick!" He breathed out.

"You can't keep up with a blind kid and his dog, old man?"

"Apparently not Jimmy. I guess I had better practice. I'll be running laps around those young cadets soon enough."

"Maybe so, Chris. But I bet I'll still be faster."

"Maybe kid. Hey, this place looks like it'll have everything we need to get tonight."

They turned into the store, Chris and Tango pointing things out to Jim to feel.

They wandered for about 20 minutes, picking out a few shirts and pants for Jim, and a harness and food for Tango. They walked to the counter and placed their haul on it.

"You really don't have to do this, Chris."

"Shush."

"I'm serious Chris-"

"Shush."

"Okay, okay, I'll be outside." Jim whistled to Tango, "Thanks." He mumbled.

Chris finished paying and walked out to find Jim and Tango sitting on the bench outside the store together.

"Well, we can head to the apartment and take the chance with my cooking, or find something that's actually edible while we're out."

"I'm not all that hungry right now, Chris. We can go to your place and have whatever there." Just then, Jim's stomach decided to growl.

"'Not all that hungry', huh? There's a diner down the road that has the best milkshakes in San Fran, let's go."

"Okay... if you're sure."

"Of course I am Jimmy, c'mon let's go.

They walked to the diner and were seated by the hostess in the back booth.

"Hi, my name's Pepper and I'll be your waitress tonight! Can I start you off with something to drink?" A peppy voice sounded over them.

"Yeah, two strawberry milkshakes, please." Chris said.

Jim heard the waitress leave and said, "What do you normally get?"

"Normally I get the BBQ Chicken Sandwich with a side of fries. But sometimes I'll get a burger with a side of buffalo chips."

"What're buffalo chips?"

"They're thinly sliced potatoes that are baked and then fried so they're crispy and soft at the same time. It's some kind of voodoo I don't fully understand, but they're good with a side of ranch so I don't question it."

"Sounds good." 

Pepper came back with the milkshakes, still in their mixing containers, and sat them down along with an extra glass each and two straws. "Have ya'll decided what you wanna eat?"

"Yeah I'll get the BBQ Chicken Sandwich with a side of fries with ranch."

"Okay, love. And for you?"

"I'll get the same but with the buffalo chips instead, please."

"Okay, do you want a side of ranch or cheese sauce for you chips?"

"Ranch, please."

"No problem sweetie, that'll be out in a jif!"

"So, my apartment has two bedrooms and one bathroom. Your bedroom is cleaned out but there aren't any sheets on the bed because I had to wash them."

"Why'd you have to wash them?"

"Because my best friend was in the dog house and needed a place to sleep. He made the mistake of pissing off his in-laws."

"Okay, what else?"

"Tomorrow we can go shopping for new sheets for you and some stuff for school, since you'll start school here after we get back from Tarsus. We'll need to pick up a food and water bowl set for Tango. He can eat from a people bowl tonight though. You'll need at least one PaDD for school, if not three or more, so we'll pick those up."

"You really don't-"

"And of course you'll need a communicator to talk to me so I can tell you if it'll be a late night or not. Some toys for Tango when he's off duty. I guess we'll just have to see what we find."

"Chris-"

"Alrighty! Here's your sandwiches and refills for your milkshakes. Is there anything else I can get for you two gentlemen?"

"Nope!" Chris said, popping the 'p' almost obnoxiously. "I think we're good! Thank you, Pepper." She smiled and walked off.

"Chris really-"

"You should eat Jim, wouldn't want things to get cold, or melt for that matter."

"Oh, yeah. Can you show me where things are on my plate? So I don't mash my hand into my sandwich."

"Yeah Jimmy, on the right is your buffalo chips and the ranch," a pause, "Is on the table next to it, and to your left is your sandwich, cut into two triangular pieces."

"Thanks Chris." They ate in a companionable silence before paying and heading home.

"Well, this is us. The spare key is under a hatch in top of the door frame. You can't quite reach it just yet but that's where it is, so you know." Chris grabbed Jim's arm, "I'll lead you through the house for a tour and then let you and Tango take it away, OK?"

"Sounds good Chris. Thanks."

Chris chose not to reply and instead started his little tour.

"So we step in and there's a counter that I put my keys in and slip my shoes under." The keys jingled as they were thrown into their home spot and two twin thuds followed behind. "Then we walk into the open concept living room and kitchen. There's two chairs and a couch, in the kitchen there's an island in the middle and the refrigerator is behind, it against the wall. Down the hallway is the bathroom, first door on the left, the study, second door on the left, your room, first and only door on the right, and my room is at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks Chris. I guess Tango and I will get acquainted with our area."

"Good night, Jim."

"Night Chris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and I'm so very sorry again for the wording but I honestly can't see a future where opinions like that fade out. There will always be terrible people and that sucks, but cei la vie. I love you all and stay safe and healthy!


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys board the shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back and excited for this chapter and what's gonna come after. I planned out a basic outline last night as before that I was just kind of winging it. Tarsus IV and their recovery from it is gonna be a HUGE part of this story. I have plans and I ranted to my cousin last night about it and I think I overwhelmed her...more than a little bit.
> 
> The convo between Chris, Phil and Cait is one that my aunt (not related) actually had with my uncle (Dad's brother-in-arms) and my dad.
> 
> The motto for this chapter is 'Kids say the damndest things'

"Come on, Chris! We have to get Tango to Phil's house before we get to the Shuttleport!"

Chris was jogging beside his excited son.

_"Whoa there Chris. Where did that come from? I mean yeah, I adopted him but it's up to him to make that decision."_

"I'm coming Jimmy. Slow down for an old man." 

Jim skidded to a stop, "Sorry Chris, I'm just excited. Hoshi seems so nice, ya know? I can't wait, I'm just kinda sad Tango can't come with us."

"A farming colony isn't the best place for a dog, Jim. Phil'll take care of him." Chris clapped his hand on Jim's shoulder. "And Hoshi is just as excited as you are, I just talked to her last night. She's already prepping to teach you Andorian and Vulcan. Apparently since they're in the same Star System they have similar syntax's"

"Cool!" Jim jumped a bit. "Hurry Chris!" And he raced off again. "Wait, where is Phil's house?"

Chris laughed, "Come here kid, grab onto my arm and I'll lead the way." Jim pouted but did what he was told. San Francisco was crowded and he didn't want to get lost anyway.

They made their way to the suburbs that housed Phil and his family. Jim smiled as they reached the driveway and doorway, excited to start this new chapter in his life. He heard Chris knock on the door and waited for it to open, Tango beating his tail against his legs.

Only for him to get bulldozed over by two small, child-sized projectiles.

"Uncle Chris!" They screeched.

"Dahlia, Jacob, get off your uncle and cousin!" Caitlin Barry stepped out of the house and attempted to wrangle in her twin terrors. "Phwwwwhht!" She whistled. "Hey! Get off the ground!"

"Yes mom!" They scrambled to get up.

"Introduce yourselves." She commanded.

"Yes, mama." They chorused again.

"My name is Dahlia Christine Barry-Boyce." A small female voice piped up.

"And mine is Jacob Robert Barry-Boyce."

Jim got his feet back under him and smiled towards where he could hear their voices. "I'm Jim Kirk, and this is Tango. He'll be staying with you two for a bit, while Chris and I are off-planet."

"Awesome." The twins whispered.

"Come inside! We wanna show you our toys!" Dahlia yelled and grabbed Jim's hand.

"Come on _Uncle Chris_. Get up off the floor and inside." Phil said from the doorway. "The terrors caught you off guard, huh?"

"Yeah and they bowled poor Jimmy right over. For only being four years old, they sure are strong." Chris rubbed his hip where he landed wrong. "Thanks so much for letting Tango stay here. I just have a funny feeling about this trip and if Jimmy weren't so excited and if our tickets weren't already booked I'd call the whole thing off. Hoshi is just as excited as Jim is, it's kind of funny really."

"I know what you mean. T-IV just got established, right? And it's so far out."

"Yeah, that's part of why I want Tango here. They don't have a vet clinic out there and Jim has lost so much already, I don't want to let anything to chance."

"I get it." Phil slapped Chris on the back and handed him a beer. "You might wanna go save your kid before mine decide to keep him, permanently."

"Yeah, I've seen what they can do." Chris shuddered.

"You two are hilarious. Scared of our precious babies Phil? They're four!" Cait said.

"You only say that because they _listen_ to you. I'm their dad they use me as an ATM and a professional cook."

"You can keep your comments about feeding them to yourself!" She snapped lightly, playfully. "Your titties aren't lopsided because they both preferred the left one."

"Oh but they're such beautiful titties, my love."

Chris pretended to gag, "I _don't_ want to hear any of this. Phil you're like my brother!"

"Oh Chrissy! Once you grow up and find someone you like very, very much you'll understand." Cait teased.

"'Once I grow up' my ass. You're a bitch Cait."

"You know it, lover boy." She winked.

Chris groaned and left to rescue his kid.

_"There you go again, Chris. Stop it!"_

"Jim, why does Tango have a special collar?" He heard Dahlia ask.

"Well, I can't see so Tango sees for me. The harness is so I can hold onto him."

"Why can't you see? One time I walked around with my eyes closed for a whole week! Is that what you're doing?"

Jim chuckled. "No, and my eyelids are open. I just can't see. Sometimes if it's really bright I can see spots of light and I can sense when people move sometimes but that's about it."

"Whoa." The twins said at the same time.

Jacob crawled closer to Jim and whispered, not exactly quietly, "How do you go potty?"

Chris choked on his spit and interrupted before _that_ line of questioning could go any farther. "Hey kiddo, we don't ask those kinds of questions!" He picked Jacob up and held him like a sack of potatoes, putting Dahlia on his hip. "Come on you two heathens, your mother wants you." And he sent them on their way.

"Thanks for that Chris. We have to leave soon, right?"

"Yeah we do. I'll let you say bye to Tango and then you can meet me at the door. You brought your cane, right?"

"Yeah, it's in his pouch so I'll just take it out when I take off his harness."

"Alright, I'll be at the door saying goodbye."

"Ok Chris."

"Hey, bud." Jim scratched at Tango's ears. "I have to go away for a bit but I'll be right back as soon as I can. I wish you could come too but Chris said that a young farming colony is no place for you." Tango whined and licked his owner's face. "I know boy, I'll miss you too." Jim laughed. "Be good and don't let the twins rile you up too much. I'll be home in six months." Jim hugged Tango and gave him a kiss on his snoot, which made Tango lick his face again, making Jim giggle. "Goodbye boy, I love you."

Tango whined and led Jim to the door, almost in an act of defiance. As if he was thinking, 'Jim is leaving me behind and want me to stay put, jokes on him I'm gonna do my job until the last possible moment.'

"Ready to go Jimmy?"

"I guess. Goodbye Phil, Cait, Dahlia, and Jacob. Thanks for taking care of Tango for me."

"It's no problem Jamie, look out for your old man, yeah? He needs it." Cait teased.

"I will!" Jim said. "Come on, Chris! We can't keep Hoshi waiting!"

So their small family made their way to the Shuttleport where they boarded the last possible flight to Tarsus IV.

"Two weeks on a shuttle, Jim. You ready for it?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss Tango but I'm excited for our trip, I really am."

"I believe you, Jimmy. Just know there isn't a lot of room to move around on, even though we have extended quarters."

"I know, I don't take up that much space anyway, Chris. I never had the opportunity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short but the next like 10 are gonna be long. So I guess what I'm saying is deal with it lol.


	5. Tarsus IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Chris arrive on T-4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing this in my PJ's and a baseball cap because the sun id shining through my window and I can't close my curtains because the A/C is running.
> 
> Hoshi Sato is a total grandma figure and no one can convince me otherwise. Because of that, Obasan is Japanese for grandmother. According to some websites I found. Said websites are also where I got the Japanese dish.
> 
> Also I have a sinus infection which includes the tell-tale sinus headache that comes with it that I'm making worse by writing this.

Jim groaned, stretching his legs from two weeks on a shuttle. "Hey Chris, where are we meeting Hoshi?"

"We're just going to go to her house. She's expecting us."

"Okay cool. Do you have my cane?"

"Yeah it's right here." Chris pulled said cane out of his carry on and handed it to Jim.

"Thanks."

"You made it!" Hoshi Sato rushed out of her home to greet her two new housemates. "Oh that shuttle ride was horrendous when I went on it, I'm sure it hasn't gotten much better."

"It was fine, ma'am. Thanks again for letting me stay with you and Jim."

"Oh, that's no problem. I'm just glad he's not with that awful sounding man that booked it." She hugged Jim. "Now you, you need to eat more. You're skin and bones."

"Yes, ma'am."

"None of that! I'm Obabsan and that's how the both of you will address me." She gripped Jim's hand and pulled him alongside her. "I made sanuki udon."

"Sounds delicious. I'll take our bags upstairs. What room is ours?"

"The second room on the right is yours and Jim's is right next to it."

"You didn't have to give us separate rooms, Obasan. We could have roomed together." Jim said, feeling for a chair to sit in.

"Nonsense! You're a growing boy and your father deserves a room to himself."

"I'm not his dad." Chris protested. "But thank you."

Jim bent his head down and stared blankly at the ground.

"Of course." Hoshi muttered, not believing him. "Come now, James. You'll need to wash up before dinner. I'll show you where everything is."

"Yes, ma'am." Jim walked slowly behind her. 

Chris waited for Hoshi to return, taking the initiative to set the table.

"Chris, come into the den. I need to talk to you alone."

"Coming!" 

Hoshi pointed to a seat across from her. "Sit. I need to tell you something that we need not worry James about right now."

"What's wrong? Is this about the communications announcement at the shuttle station?"

"Yes. Communications have been splotchy for about three weeks now. The governor says its nothing to be worried about." She led.

"Which worries you."

"Yes. It reminds me of things going wrong on Enterprise. I may be acting paranoid but I feel it in my bones."

"I understand. I got the same feeling when they made the announcement. I almost picked up Jim and ran."

"Something in me believes you should've. I prepared some survival gear for the three of us if worse come to worse. Right now nothing is happening, but we need to be on our toes."

"Yes. Thank you for talking to me about it. What have you heard about this governor? There isn't much on him in the Starfleet databases."

"He and a few others in the government staged a coup to get the old governor taken out of office. He made a speech resigning and no one has seen or heard from him since. Richard was a good man, an old friend."

"Alright. Let's put a lid on this conversation for now, Jim is probably hungry. We can talk more later on."

"Yes, go help James down the stairs and I'll finish supper."

After dinner, Jim went up the stairs to attempt some of the language work Hoshi had given him.

"Hmm, Basic Vuhlkansu and Related Languages: An Introduction to The Vulcan and Romulan Syntax's. Hoshi isn't kidding around. At least the PaDD can read what isn't in braille."

So Jim spent the next four hours learning the shared and differing alphabets between the two similar languages, occasionally swearing in English and Standard.

"Jim, I don't think Obasan would appreciate such vulgar words coming out of your mouth." Chris admonished.

"She was cussing up a storm in a mixture of Japanese and Klingon when she burnt herself earlier."

"Oh? And how do you know what those languages sound like?"

"Sometimes Sam would bring me Braille language learners. So I could have something to do when hiding from Frank, or if I got bored in class. So I have a pretty decent grasp on a few Terran languages as well as Andoran and Klingon." Jim said.

"Really?" Chris was more than a little shocked.

"Yeah, Sam did what he could to help me. Too bad it got to be too much for him. _I_ got to be too much."

"Jimmy, you are not a burden. Not on me, not on anyone. Not that it's an excuse but Sam had his own issues. If you want, we can look for him." Chris offered, more than a little upset about his boy feeling like this because of how he was treated by the people who were supposed to protect him.

"Can we? He might need help, wherever he is. But you can't be mad at him! He was gonna come back for me, but he didn't. I don't know why, but he wasn't gonna leave there permanently."

"We'll start looking when we get back. I won't be too mad at him, he's just a kid. And you got out."

"I did, thanks to you, Chris."

"I didn't do anything I didn't want to do, Jimmy."

The next ten weeks passed in a simple routine they had set. Wake up, get dressed, help Obasan with breakfast and gardening, go to school, come home, help Obasan with dinner, shower, sleep, repeat. Jim liked routine. Every Friday night was game night, old-style board games. Saturdays and Sundays were baking and language days. Until the crop yield came.

"Damn!" Hoshi slammed the phone on the hook.

"Obasan? What's the matter?" Jim asked from his seat on the floor.

"That was Mr. Rechlin, the farmer down the road. He just called to tell me the crop yield was half of what it's supposed to be this year."

"Does he need any help?" Asked Chris from his perch on the coffee table 

"No, the governor's boys are helping all the farmers this year. Some political maneuver I guess."

"All right. Come sit down and we'll finish the game so Jim can help you out tomorrow."

"Yes! I spliced together that Terran rhubarb and Orion musk root and it finally ripened. We can make pies while we go over your Romulan tomorrow."

Jim smiled. "Sounds good, Obasan. The second dialect is giving me issues again."

"It's hard without the quinary larynx fold, but I manage just fine. It just takes practice, Jamie."

"Okay. Chris, I'll let you have this game. I need to take my shower and go to bed."

"Alrighty, Jim. Be careful."

"Will do!"

And he was gone, leaving the two adults alone to talk. 

"So what aren't you saying." Chris followed the older woman into her den.

"Daniel Rechlin is an old friend. He told me there's a fungus growing that he can't contain. That's why the crop yield was so poor."

"Do we need to be worried? Do we need to contact Starfleet?"

"No, I don't think so. Dan said there are grain stores, things might just be tight for a bit."

"Alright. I'll tell Jimmy things will be tight, but I don't think he should know everything just yet."

"Chris, I know you're doing what you think is best. But if this _does_ get worse, he will want to be prepared."

"You're right. Of course you're right. I'll tell him in the morning. We can take a walk before his lesson with you, right?"

"Yes, that sounds alright. I'll harvest the rhubarb-musk root while you're doing that.

Chris nodded and headed up to get himself ready, checking on Jim, who was asleep, and went to call Phil.

_"Things will be okay. I can not fail this kid."_

"Chris! How are you and the kid doing?" Phil asked.

"We're doing okay. I just wanted to call you and let you know what's going on. There's a fungus and Hoshi thinks there's something hinky going on."

"Do you want us to book you guys transport home?"

"No. Not yet, at least. Jim is just getting into a groove and I don't want to rip him away from another school too soon."

"Okay, we won't do anything just yet. Explain?" Cait asked.

"Yeah. The crop yield is half of what it should be thanks to a fungus. Hoshi said the governor's group is 'helping' the farmers but that there are also food stores going up all over. Normally farmers have their own, in case it's a particularly harsh winter or something, but these ones are being guarded."

"I don't like the ------------- Chris." The video glitched.

"What was that? You cut out."

"Chri- we can't hea- you-"

**SIGNAL LOST...**

"What do you mean signal lost?" Chris wacked the side of the terminal.

"Chris? Is everything okay? Did I just miss Phil and Cait?"

"Yeah, you did. Listen, tomorrow you and I are going for a walk in the morning."

"What about pie day?"

"Hoshi said she'll pick everything and rely on you to make the crusts when you get back."

Jim smiled, big, toothy, and gap filled. The smile of a kid. "Cool!"

"Let's get you to bed, kiddo."

"Aww. Alright!" Jim pouted. 

_"Tomorrow will be good. Just the two of us."_

Then the culling commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... this happened. I'm not mad at it. Kinda excited. Stay safe and healthy!


	6. The Culling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Chris go for their walk, Kodos makes an appearance, and the culling happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where it all happens. I'm not prolonging it because I can't/don't want to. I'm already doing that for my other story The Reward, which is a mirror universe of the events of Tarsus IV and basically how Jim snapped because of it. So this story is gonna be nice and happy for the rest of it. I have good plans for our boys. I don't think this is graphic at all except for the obvious mass killings and there is 'casual' discussion about it.

Jim woke up that morning and knew something was wrong. The air was stale, and it smelt like someone had slaughtered all the animals in the colony with the scent of blood in the air. He felt his way down the stairs, he kept his cane by the door since he mapped out Hoshi's small house in the second week, and wandered into the kitchen and found Hoshi cooking.

"What smells good, Obasan?"

"I made your pancakes you like so much. I'm afraid it's gonna be the last full breakfast for a while now. Danny called this morning and said his grain silo's been hit and he's who we get our grain from."

"Okay, Obasan. We have fruits from the garden that have to be used up anyway." Hoshi patted him on the cheek, which he knew meant she was smiling at him. She had him trace her face with his hand in week five and she always smiled when patting his cheeks, Chris told him.

"You're quite right, my boy." She sighed and sat down across from him. "Now eat up, you and your father are going on that walk today."

"Yes, ma'am." Jim smiled around his pancakes, a big goofy thing that wouldn't be seen again for a number of years.

Chris woke to the same smell as Jim, except he knew the difference between human and animal blood. And this was human.

Tarsus was a human colony with very few other species. There was an Andorian family down the road, a family of Caitians further in town. Chris couldn't tell if they were okay or not, he wasn't a hound.

Instead of panicking, like he should have. He grinned and bore it. He made a promise to his kid and by the stars was he gonna fulfill it.

After their breakfast, Jim and Chris headed down a path they had both found about a week ago when they convinced Hoshi to join them on their walk.   
"So, Jimmy. I wanted to ask you if you would be okay with maybe going home a bit early. I know we've only been here for two months but I figured maybe we could go a bit early and spend the rest of our break in the Mojave Desert. I have a house out there, Phil and Cait and their brood would be invited to, of course. And you and Tango could go explore the property."

Jim thought for a bit, tossing the idea around in his head. On one hand, Hoshi was here and she was kind of like the grandma he'd never had. His own had passed years ago, soon after Winona had taken him and Sam from her care. On the other hand, he missed Tango and the Boyce's even though he just met them. 

"We can go sooner." He decided. "When were you thinking?"

"Phil was trying to get us transport for this week, but he didn't know if he could or not."

"Okay, whenever then." Jim tripped over a rock in the path and Chris went to catch him when one of Kodos' guards did it for him.

"The two of you are mandated to report to the town square. An emergency meeting has been called." The woman at the front said.

"What's the meeting about?" Chris asked, placing himself between the guards and Jim.

"You'll find out when you get there."

"Chris, I'm scared."

"Hey," Chris knelt down and put his hands on Jim's face. "Do you remember what Obasan and I taught you?"

"Stay low, stay fast, stay hidden. When you say 'Ajax' I drop."

"Right, right good." Chris kissed Jim on the top of his head and leaned their foreheads together. "When we get out of here, go to our special place. The one you and Obasan found."

"Okay. Chris?"

"What, Jimmy?"

"Where's Obasan? If she was here, she would have found us already."

"I don't know, Jimmy. Maybe she's still at the house."

"Ah-hem." A voice from the podium said. "May I have your attention, please?"

The crowd shifted to look at a tall, dark haired man standing at the podium, surrounded by guards. "I'm sure it has come to your attention that we have an issue in the colony. A fungus has arrived and attacked our yearly crops as well as several food stores. This has led to a food shortage in which the whole colony can not survive. Our previous governor was ignorant, a blind old man who could not see our impending destruction. I have led a coup, and the revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV." He waved to the men beside him on the stage and muttered. "Do it."

The members of the colony in the square were now rioting, their new governor had just sentenced them to death. There had to at least be half of the colony there. They started pushing against the Governor's Men, trying to escape when the first shot was fired. No one could tell who had fired the weapon, only that it had hit Jenelle Anders, the young woman who had taught the younger children, including Jim.

"Ajax!" Chris pushed Jim under him when the shooting started, praying to the stars that nothing would hit them, and that no one would check if they really were dead.

Jim whimpered, the screams of his school mates and neighbors being too much for him.

"Jimmy, Jimmy listen to me, we need to be really quiet. No noises." Chris whispered directly into his ear. "No moving and no noises."

Jim nodded and held still. Terrified, as were the rest of the colonists. Who were all steadily dropping like flies. Even when they were all alive they weren't able to break through the line of guardsmen, how were they supposed to at half strength, with only thirty...twenty...ten...

When the screams stopped, Jim heard footsteps on the stage, and a tapping on the microphone. 

"Testing, testing one two. Anyone out there?" Kodos chuckled. "No of course not! Good job, men! Put the next round in thee school yard, don't want to let them panic before I can make my speech." A pause and more footsteps. "Cara, my darling wife. Come here a moment please. What did you think of my little speech? Anything I need to tweak?"

"You can tweak the part with the killing half of the colony! My mother is on your list! What's next, Adrian? Our daughter?"

"My sweet wife, you must need to learn your place again. Besides, your mother never like me and by extension would never have liked our daughter. I have to do this, my sweet. _For_ our daughter. And you know I would never harm her."

"Yes, Adrian. I'll be in our home." She spat and ran off. 

"Hmpf, women, am I right, Saunders?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go around and, I don't know. Stab a few of the bodies, make sure no one's faking. Can't have anyone taking resources away from your family, right?"

"Yes, sir. Move it!" Jim could hear the guards spread out and start stabbing the bodies, one right next to him. 

"Jesus! This one's just a kid!" Chris saw a man kick the head of a child not much younger than Jim, it made a fire rise up inside of him. But he had to keep his cool, for Jim.

"I think this one was friends with my Sammy. David, how could we let him do this?"

"Did we have a choice? We were told to cooperate or it _would've been_ Sammy. Or Alex. Or Caleb. I would change places with these kids any day, but if I did, mine would be right next to me."

"We know, David, trust me we do. But nothing excuses this. And we have to do it again at the school yard. There was school today. You send your girl to school today, Dave?"

"I did. We have to go!" They all rushed out, panicking about their own families, thoughts of the lives they had just ended gone from their heads.

Chris waited, for how long he didn't know, but it got colder, and darker.

"Jim?" He whispered, sighing with relief when Jim tapped him on the side in response. "We need to move. I'm on top of your legs, I'll start moving to make sure the coast is clear." Jim tapped again and Chris rolled onto the ground on his back to scan the skyline and ground for movement. Not seeing any guards he turned on his stomach and helped Jim do the same. "We're gonna crawl to the back of the town square. Then we're gonna run."

Jim tapped on Chris's forehead and flipped so he could crawl. 

They made it about half way when they were spotted.

"Jim!" Kevin Riley whispered. "Jim is that you?" Kevin Riley was only nine years old and a friend of Jim's. 

"Hold on, Kevin. Let me get to you." Chris whispered back and crouched so he could move a bit faster and help Kevin easier. It seemed Kevin's father had done the same for his kids, but too late to save any of them except Kevin. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Tommy was over there but he stopped moving a while ago." Kevin sobbed, still trying to keep quiet.

"We'll go check on him after we've gotten you out." Chris promised.

"Okay." Kevin said. Jim stayed low to the ground and silent through the whole exchange.

Chris worked quickly to free Kevin, keeping him from looking at his father's dead body when he was freed. "Where was he?"

"In this pile over here. He got hit in the face and went down pretty hard." Chris nodded and shuffled over to the pile of bodies Kevin had pointed out. 

"You two start heading over to the exit, pick up anyone you see on the way there. Stay low, stay fast, stay hidden." Jim nodded and grabbed Kevin's shirt to pull him along.

In about 30 feet, Kevin spotted a girl in his class, Maddy Lewis. "Maddy?"

"Kevin?"

"Hold on, we're coming!" Kevin led Jim to Maddy and they helped her along with them.

"Boys? Did you find someone else?" Chris asked as he came up from behind them, half carrying Tommy who was struggling to keep his eye open.

"Yeah, Maddy Lewis. We need to go now, Mr. Chris." Kevin whispered. 

"You're right. Jim, lead them to our spot. I'll go back and look for more survivors. I'll meet you there in an hour." Chris promised and kissed Jim on the head.

Jim led their small group through the town that they were so used to seeing filled with life, now desolate and abandoned. Once he got past the city limits he shook out his cane so he didn't trip on a tree root.

"Jim? How do you know where to go?"

"The same way I know how to walk the school and my home without my cane." He rasped out.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Its a cave in the mountains. It has a small creek running through it for water and Chris is going to get our food from Obasan's house. We can survive for approximately two months before needing to either find more food or be rescued. Hopefully that will come before that point but just in case we will need to prepare hunting parties and-"

"Jim. You're scaring Kevin and Maddy." Tommy said. "Just get us there."

"Yes. Getting there. Follow me but make sure no one follows us. That could mean death." Jim continued on through the thicket of trees.

"Hey you! Where are you going?" A man yelled from across the town at Chris. "What's your name?"

"My name? Umm, Chrisanderson Buller."

"I don't see your name on either list."

"List?"

"You'll have to come with me, sir."

"Where?" Chris punched the man in the face before he could speak. 

"Ah, Fuck!" The man grabbed his phaser and aimed it at Chris' chest. "Stop right there or I'll shoot!"

"Damn." Chris knocked aside the man's firearm, causing it to go off and shoot him in the hip. "Shit!" Chris pulled the guy's face into his knee, knocking him out.

"Dammit!" Chris hobbled over to where they stashed their supplies, seeing Hoshi's dead body laying on her kitchen floor. He grabbed all five bags and hightailed it to the cave. Praying his kids were safe. Yeah, _all_ of his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? How did I do? Do I need to put in a warning for the story because of this chapter? I don't know what one to even use. Also, quick funny question for y'all, do you pronounce the word 'creek' as 'crick' or 'crEEk'. Because I'm from PA where it's 'Mud Creek Road' but 'I'm goin down to the crick to go fishin.'


	7. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Jim search for food and supplies to help Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this has taken. I've had a bad few weeks with being stuck at home and issues with my mom, and I've fallen into a depressive episode. It got pretty bad and to the point where I could only really function if I wasn't home. Which was an issue since I can't really go anywhere. But I've been working on it and talking with my friends and family and I'll be okay for awhile. Band camp just started and so I'm pretty excited about that. Your girl is color guard captain this year! But thank you so much for the overwhelming support, it means a lot.
> 
> This chapter will be pretty short because it is a filler for the rest of the story. Maybe 1000 words? I'm guessing.

Tarsus IV used to be a paradise.

Almost like it was too good to be true.

The shuttle station didn't do it justice, really. The mountains were so tall and proud they made you seem small. Jim could even feel their presence.

Which is how he knew how to get around them when searching for what they needed to stay alive. 

"Hey, Jim? Where are we gonna get the stuff for Mr. Chris?" Tommy asked.

Jim turned to the right, around a bend. "There's a shed that Old Man Reichlin kept drugs for his horse. You know the one that's old and dying but he didn't wanna shoot it because it's the only one he had."

"Okay, Jim. What do you need me to do?" He whispered.

"You'll need to keep watch. Reichlin kept the braille labels on in case I needed to get something for Hoshi."

"Okay, Jim. I'll stay here."

Jim nodded in affirmation and crawled through the window Reichlin kept open for the breeze. 

Jim rummaged around, feeling for the medicine he knew Daniel kept in the shed. 

"Oh where is it?" He muttered, "Shit!" He yelped when he knocked over a jar, which broke and scratched his hand.

"Jim!" Tommy whisper-yelled. "I see two guards coming over! You gotta hurry, man!"

Jim grumbled and searched the room faster. "Ah hah!" Jim grabbed the bag of hypo's. "Let's go, Tommy!" Jim scrambled out the window and grabbed Tom's hand. 

"Hey you! Get back here!" The guard yelled at them. 

"Ji-"

"No. No names!" Jim whispered to him. "Faster, T! We need to lose them!"

They ran off Reichlin's property and through the thicket of trees behind the barn. Jim kept his hand around Tommy's wrist so they wouldn't get separated. 

Tommy's foot got caught on a tree root and he pulled the two of them down.

"J. I think my ankle is broken."

Jim cursed and pulled them into a nearby thicket Tommy pointed out. 

"Can you see the guards?" Jim whispered.

"No. I can't, but I can't walk either, Jim."

"Okay. Okay, okay. Here's the plan. You'll be my eyes, and I'll be your feet. Put your legs around my waist and watch for the guards." Jim turned so Tom could situate himself. "Ready?"

"I'm ready."

Jim nodded and stood with Tommy on his back, he started running up the path that would take him to their cave. Jim panted as he got to the steeper inclines.

"You gotta get that stuff to Chris, J. Leave me down here, I'm slowing you down."

"No! We're all getting off this godforsaken planet. Together! We're almost there anyway."

Tommy just nodded, knowing better than to test Jim, even though they'd only been in the cave together for two weeks.

"Jim!" Chris cried out when he saw his son and Tommy cross over the threshold he'd programmed only to let the five of them in and out. "You were gone too long, I got worried."

"We had to get supplies for you." Jim told him. "Reichlin kept stuff for Mariner so I grabbed his med bag."

"Jim. I don't ever want you to put yourself on the line for me. It's not worth your life."

"Chris. I hope you know that if you die, I have to go back to Frank." Jim smiled and brought Tommy over to Chris. "He hurt his ankle, can you check it?"

"Yeah. Tommy, put your foot on my lap." Chris ordered. 

"Yes, sir." Tommy turned to look at Jim who was rummaging through the med bag. "Jim? Why'd you tell me not to use your name?"

"Because if they hear us using each other's names they'll know we're supposed to be dead." Jim paused and sighed, closing his eyes. "How about we use our first and middle initials? I'm J.T., Chris is C.R."

"Hold up there kid. I never told you my middle name." 

"Uncle Phil told me when you were occupied."

Chris muttered at that. "Goddamn Phil Boyce and his loud mouth."

Jim turned and walked over to their sleeping area, unraveling his cane as he went. "Hey Maddy." He began, sitting down next to her. "Wanna tell us your middle name?" 

The little girl hadn't spoken to anyone but Jim since they'd escaped. And even their conversations were short, if not monosyllabic.

She turned and put her face in the crook of Jim's neck. "Madison Elizabeth Lewis. It's why my parents call me Mel."

No one dared correct her, to tell her, her parents are dead seemed cruel when it happened right in front of her.

"Okay," Jim whispered to her. "J.T., C.R., M.E, Kevin?"

"Hmm?" He peaked out from his bundle of covers where he hid himself. He got cold, even though it was almost 90 degrees outside. "Oh. Kevin Eoghan." He tucked himself back in.

"So we have J.T., C.R., M.E., K.E., and you, Tommy." Chris said as he finished wrapping Tommy's ankle. "By the way it's just a bad sprain, not broken."

"Thank you Chris, My middle name is Jericho." 

"So we all have our new names. That's what we stick with." Jim said. "We'll have our dinner and then go to bed early tonight."

"Sounds good, everyone huddle together and I'll see what Hoshi gave us for tonight." Chris got up and injected himself with a hypo for the pain before going to their food supply.

"We're out." He said to himself, not quite believing it. "No, wait." He rummaged a bit. "There has to be something in here." 

Jim came over after about five minutes of rummaging and asked what was wrong.

"There's nothing in here, Jimmy. nothing." 

"Did you check the side pocket? Hoshi stored crackers in there."

"That was last night's dinner."

"Oh..." Jim looked back over at the others. "I guess it's time to go to bed then."

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

All of a sudden a loud boom sounded from the direction of the main town.

"What was that J.T.?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know? Chris?"

"It sounded like a massive phaser overload. Everyone in the farthest corner!" 

They all scrambled to where Kevin was huddled and crushed together. Chris put himself over all of them, to protect them from any debris falling.

Maddy screams when the cave shakes, Jim quickly shushed her and held her closer. 

"We'll stay here, tonight. Try to sleep." Chris said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost right on the mark! 1064 words! Thank you so much to all my amazing readers, you light up my world when you comment and give kudos! I hope you guys liked it even though it wasn't very long, I promise the rest will have plenty of content though lol. Love y'all and I hope you stay safe and happy.


	8. VSS Hath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months of scavenging, help finally comes. What will this hold for Jim and Chris? Their kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter took place about two weeks from the culling. I don't know if I put that in there, if I didn't, here it is.
> 
> This chapter takes place three months after the culling.

Jim woke early, earlier than usual. Something was off. The air on Tarsus had filled with the stench of death, and today it seemed....cleaner.

"Chris!" Jim whispered. "I think something's up."

"Jim? What do mean?"

"The air. I'm going out."

"Jim!"

"Don't worry dad, its still early. The looters aren't out yet." Jim said, grabbing his knife and heading out of their makeshift home.

"Jim!" Chris called out, not able to follow because a looter crippled his leg last week.

"Commander Envaan, analysis." Envaan's captain ordered.

"It appears a civil war has broken out. More than that there are mass burial sites 64.7 meters in that direction. It seems they predate the scorch marks on these building. Approximately 4000 people dead, sir. There are several clusters of living organisms, most are spotted around the main settlement and the farmlands surrounding it. However there is one sheltered in the mountainous area to the north."

"Very well. Envaan, take a security detail and go into the mountains, we will search the main town, Semel you will take a team to the farmlands. I want four medical officers per team, Skiak I assume you will be able to divide your team that much."

"Yes, sir." They echoed and separated.

Envaan led her group to the path that would take them to the mountainous cave where she had seen the life readings.

"Hey! You don't wanna go up there!" A woman screamed at them.

"And why is that, exactly?"

"The wraith! He'll see you coming and get ya before you see him!" The group around her nodded.

"Who exactly is this 'wraith'?"

"He's one of the little bastards that escaped the culling!" A man yelled. "If he had just died like he was supposed to, my wife would be alive!"

"We will take the risk." Envaan said to the villagers. "Spik, contact Skiak and let him know of this development. I want information on this 'wraith' and he will provide it for me."

"Yes, commander."

"Good, on we go."

The group continued up the trail for another 30 meters until she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello. You must be the wraith." She said, pausing her steps but still facing the direction she was traveling, signaling the others to do the same.

The figure moved again, not saying anything. 

"I am Commander Envaan of the Vulcan supply ship _Hath_. We came to drop off supplies as scheduled when we saw the mass casualties and deemed it important to intervene." She turned and looked at the boy, and that's all he was. A boy of what looked like ten years of age. Too young to have seen what he apparently has. "May I know your name?"

She took a step towards him, which seemed to be the wrong move because the boy took the opportunity to run at her with his knife. 

She quickly disarmed him, dropping the knife on the ground and kicking it towards her team. "Let me go! I don't have any food!"

"I do not want your food, child. I am here to help you."

"Right, Vulcan supply ship. That's a new one." He deadpanned, still trying to escape from her hold.

"Did you not see my ears, boy?"

"No lady, I didn't. I'm blind."

"I cannot tell if the human is serious, Commander." Spik said to her.

"Then scan him, Lieutenant."

Spik nodded and pulled out his tricorder.

"He is telling the truth, Commander. He is in fact blind, only capable of seeing changes in brightness around him."

"Hmm, then the boy may tough my ears if he needs proof."

"I will." He reached up and cupped her ears, tugging a bit. She assumed this was his way of affirming they were real. "Let me go and we'll talk."

Envaan released him, but felt his presence in her mind even when he backed up about three meters.

_"Hmm, odd. I will have to meditate on this later."_

"Do you know of anyone who needs medical treatment?"

"Yes. My father and M.E."

"M.E?"

"We go by our initials. It's safer."

"Alright, and you?"

"J.T, and I'm fine."

"You are very far from 'fine'!" Fesso said. "According to my tricorder readings you are severely malnourished and haven't eaten in what looks like four days, you're human, you will die."

"They had to eat, I'm fine." J.T. turned and started up the path. "Follow me."

Chris limped over to his spot to stand guard and watch for his kid. He hated not being able to go out, Jim shouldn't have to do this.

When he heard voices he was put on alert. No one came up here, Jim had earned the title of the wraith to the survivors of the civil war, and this was claimed as his lair, helpful to deter the scavengers of the town's population, not so helpful for newcomers.

"Chris!" Jim called. "I need you out here."

"Coming, J.T." Chris hobbled out of their cave to see what looked like a Vulcan command team. "Who are you!" Chris pulled Jim behind him, easier to protect him that way. Jim would get his other kids away too. That's what mattered.

"I am Envaan of the Vulcan supply ship _Hath_. The boy has led us here for medical aid and evacuation, both of which you seem to need." The woman in front of the group said. 

Chris looked over her and her group. "How many of you are medical officers?" He asked skeptically.

"Four of us, Fesso, Fung, T'Her, and Murrath. I insist on accompanying them anywhere they go, so I may ensure their safety. May I ask your name?"

"Captain Christopher Pike of Starfleet. This is James Kirk, my adopted son, the children inside are mine too, I will not be separated from them."

"We would never do such a thing." The Commander affirmed.

"Good. My leg was beaten by a man with a metal pipe approximately two weeks ago, I believe it is broken in multiple places. Madison is sick and has been for some time. I have not eaten in seven days, Jim in four. Please contact Dr. Phillip Boyce as he is my emergency contact." Chris said.

Jim nodded towards the cave that held his crew, and motioned them over. "We will leave with you now, I must insist on Madison and Chris be checked over first, then Kevin and Tommy. They both either sprained or broke an ankle."

"We have enough medical officers on board to treat you all at the same time. However I must insist on you being checked first as well. You seem to be the leader, besides Captain Pike. It would not do for you to be unconscious when they may need the both of you.

Jim nodded. "Okay, you can look me over, but I'm not sitting in a bed until they're all in one." He turned again, "Tommy? My cane, please."

"Yeah J.T., here it is." Tommy handed the other boy a white extendable cane.

"If you do not need to collect anything else from your domicile, I will call the _Hath_ to beam us directly to the medical bay." Envaan saw the group nod their heads.

"We're ready." Jim said, picking up the smaller girl.

"Let us carry the child-" Fesso tried to say before being cut off by the boy.

"No! She is mine and she stays with me." Envaan could see the fire in his eyes. The spirit is a hard thing to break, even when the body is ruined.

"Then we should go." She said before her medical officer could make a fool of himself. For all the things Vulcans have accomplished, pride still runs deep in their veins.

Once on the ship, James Kirk could relax himself, if only in the tiniest increments. Just like he said, he only sat on the biobed once all of his 'siblings' were seen to. Chris was taken into surgery almost immediately to try to save his leg. Madison was diagnosed with a rare form of pneumonia and given anti biotics for it. Tommy's ankle was set properly and Kevin's leg was put into a cast. 

That only left Jim.

"James, I insist you lay back. The biobed cannot diagnose you completely without you doing so." Envaan didn't know why she was spending so much time with this young human, and her meditation the night before revealed nothing.

"And I told you that I would as soon as you let me see Chris and the others!" He shouted at her. For such a small and undersized human he had a very loud voice.

"Captain Pike is resting after his surgery yesterday. Madison is sleeping. Kevin and Tommy are on a vid call with their families."

"I just need to _see_ them." He looked close to tears. And for some reason she could feel the boy's pain. Almost like.

Oh no.

She created a familial bond with the boy.

What has she done.

_"What do human mother's do in this type of situation? Hugs? Vulcan children at this age need physical comfort as well. Yes. Maybe that would work."_

With her mind made up, Envaan sat on the bed next to Jim Kirk and pulled him into her side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his breathing hitching as he spoke.

"Vulcan children need physical contact when they are young to help solidify mental bonds and advance their telepathy to a point they can control it without such means. The need for touch only strengthens after a traumatic events. I assume humans are much the same. And since your father figure is not available at the moment. I figured I would suffice."

She heard him choke on his breath once more and then he leaned into her, clutching her tunic in his too small fists. She felt tears dripping onto her skin through the thin fabric. She felt their bond strengthen even more through the contact.

_"Yes. He may be Christopher Pike's son, but he is also my sa-fu."_

She slowly leaned them both backwards until she was laying on the bed and his head and torso were on her own chest.

"Sleep now, _sa-fu_ , I will be here when you wake. And then we will go to see your father and Madison and the two other boys, Tommy and Kevin. They are all safe here, and so are you." She felt him drift off through their bond and, true to her word, she stayed their for the night and through the day until he woke the next morning at 12:30 ship time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I'm very happy with where this went and I can't wait to hear your guys' opinions on it too!! Comments and kudos make my day so if you're willing, please leave some. Love y'all and I hope you're staying safe and healthy in these trying times.


	9. I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter But It Involves A Lot of Mother-Son Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title for this one, I got nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 19:58 and I am sooo tired. However I like this chapter a lot. Hope you guys do too!!

Envaan wandered her science lab for 9.36 minutes before deciding her time would be better spent with her sa-fu. Afterall, new bonds must be nourished. And it would also be helpful to inform him of the bond, let him know that she would always be beside him, in some way, for the rest of his life.

Her mind made up, she left her lab and made her way to medbay.

“I want my dad! Let me see Chris!” Jim had put himself in a corner, a defensive position, most likely exacerbated by the fact he couldn’t see and unfamiliar people were advancing toward him.

“Kroikah!” She shouted. “He is traumatized and yet you advance toward him like the heathens on the planet we rescued him from did.” She said in Vulcan. “Leave us.” This was in Federation Standard for her sa-fu’s benefit.

“Envaan?” He asked, in a small voice. “Is that you? Can you take me to see Chris? They said I wasn’t allowed because he never fully adopted me so I wasn’t family.” He was very close to tears, and she could see they were close to falling down his gaunt cheeks.

“I will take you to see your father, sa-fu. But perhaps after you break your fast and heal your arm.” She looked at where he had ripped an IV out of his arm.

“Hmm? Oh, I didn’t even realize.” He nodded and took a shaky step towards her. “Can you help me back to the bed? They took my cane last night.”

She nodded and rushed forward to help her sa-fu. It is perfectly logical to hasten your movements when your child needs you after all.

“Take my hand, I am two of your steps in front of you, I will lead you to the bed and help you on it if you wish.”

Jim nodded and took those two steps, grasping her wrist and leaned on her when he got close enough. “What’s for breakfast?”

“We can eat here and have your normal meal or I can procure a hoverchair for your use, and we can go to the mess hall. If you choose that option, I believe my normal breakfast meal would suffice.”

“And what’s that?”

“A bowl of peaches and cream oatmeal. Something I acquired the taste of during my years as an Ambassadorial Aid on Terra. It is light, but still has a pleasant taste. Something I believe you may benefit from.”

Jim’s stomach growled. “The mess hall sounds good. But how will you get me by the nurses?”

“I am the First Officer aboard this ship, the only being they answer to above me is the captain himself. And because he trusts me implicitly, he will not question why I have deemed it necessary to extract you from the medical wing.”

“Sounds good. Let’s get out of here.” Jim smiled.

The pair made their way to the mess hall.

“Envaan, is Chris going to be okay?”

“I do not know, sa-fu. I hope your father will make a full recovery.”

“Isn’t hope illogical?”

“Him making a full recovery is necessary for your continued survival and fulfillment of life. And what is necessary is never illogical.”

Jim smirked, a wonderful sight for any mother to see. “What is that name you keep calling me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sa-fu, you keep calling me sa-fu. What does it mean?”

“It means you are my son.” She paused and pulled him aside to a small loveseat in the back corner of the commons room, “When you touched my face and ears on the planet your mind reached for an anchor. You saw horrible things on that planet, James. And because of that your mind needed to heal. My shields should have been stronger, however there are some things even Vulcans cannot shield against, and a child in pain is one of them.”

“Oh. So, you’re like, my mom?” Jim contemplated this. “Does that mean I have to live with you? What about Chris? I can’t leave him!” Jim started hyperventilating.

“No, no my child.” She pulled his small body to hers, “I plan to ask your father to come to Vulcan and stay for his recovery. That way we can all be In one place. We will also work on legally making you his child. Because of the Primary treaties between Vulcan and Terra, our bond legally binds you as my child.”

“So,” Jim said after he calmed, “now you and Chris want me?”

“We have both wanted you from the moment we met you.” She promised.

Jim snuggled into her side, taking comfort in what he now knew was his mother. A real mother, one who won’t leave him behind for the stars, or send him away for daring to look like his father.

“Commander Envaan to the bridge.” A voice broke out over the intercom.

“James, I must take you back to the infirmary so I can take care of my duties, when I return to you we will see your father together.”

Jim nodded and allowed her to place him in the hoverchair to transport him back. On her way out, Envaan hit the intercom,

“On my way. ETA 5 minutes, Envaan out.”

“Captain.” Envaan said, walking onto the bridge and to her post by her captain’s side.

“Commander, we have been contacted by Starfleet, they are sending a doctor here familiar with both James Kirk’s and Christopher Pike’s medical records.”

“For what reason? We are heading in the opposite direction of Terra and have multiple qualified medical officers onboard this vessel.”

“I asked the very same questions. The reason I was given is that this doctor is also a family friend and is demanding to see the Captain and his son. And that Starfleet would rather send him to us than deal with him there much longer.”

“I see. When will his transport arrive?”

“I was told he would be in transporter range ten standard minutes from now.”

“I will meet them in the transporter room sir, and escort them to the medical bay.”

“Dismissed.”

Envaan nodded once and headed for the transporter room. Only realizing once she was more than halfway there that she had not asked for the man’s name.

The man she transported barely glanced her way before backtracking after he reached the door.

“Hello, I am Phillip Boyce, where are Captain Pike and James Kirk?”

Envaan quirked an eyebrow at the man’s manners. “They are in our medical infirmary. If you will follow me.” She stepped around the man, Phillip, and walked him briskly down the corridor. “I am Commander Envaan. James has accidentally developed a mental bond with me, it developed on the surface of Tarsus IV, my mental facilities were down due to the tragedy that we witnessed.” She turned to face the doctor, staring him down. “For all intents and purposes, James Kirk is my son. Mentally, emotionally, and legally.”

“Alright, momma bear. You need to know that for every bit Jim is your kid, he’s my nephew. Because Chris is my brother, _for all intents and purposes_.”

“Understood.”

Envaan led the man inside the infirmary and to Jim’s room first.

“James is here. He has rebounded much faster than his father. Though we believe that is because Chris developed some kind of respiratory infection on the planet. James’ lungs show similar scarring however he had no symptoms when he was brought on board.”

Phillip nodded and entered the small room his nephew was in.

“Phil?” Jim asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to look after you and your dad, Jim.”

“Oh, okay. Does that mean I can go see him now?”

“Uhm, Jim I don’t- “

“Yes, James. We will go see your father now.” Envaan interrupted. “I did promise you that.”

Jim smiled and hopped off the bed, walking on shaky feet towards her.

“Here, Jim.” Phil quickly grabbed the hoverchair Envaan had left in his room.

“Chris may or may not be awake, James. So, you must be prepared for that. He is recovering and it is taking a toll on his body.”

“I know. That’s why I haven’t been allowed to see him yet.” Jim nodded.

“We just want you to be prepared.” Phil said.

Jim nodded and pushed himself forward, opening the door to Chris’ room.

“Jim! What are you doing here?” Chris asked before going into a coughing fit.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Jim asked, feeling with his feet the way to Chris’ bedside.

“I’m alright, Jim. I’ll be okay.” Chris leaned to kiss Jim on his forehead. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. Envaan told me we’re gonna live with her because I have some kind of mind bond with her that makes me her son too.”

“That’s grand, Jim. Can you go with Phil for a second though? So I can talk to the commander.”

“Uhm… yeah, sure. But I can come right back, right?”

“Of course, buddy. You’re stuck with me till the end.” Chris gave Jim another kiss on the top of his head.

“Okay. Phil we can go back to my room.” Jim sat back and let Phil push him out of the room.

Once Phil and Jim had left the room, Chris turned to the Vulcan Commander.

“So, what the hell happened.”

“When my team found James on the surface, he was distrustful, as can be expected. One of his requirements to trust us was to feel our ears. My captain and the others were hesitant, so I dropped to the boy’s level and helped him find my face. When he touched me, his hands inadvertently found my psi points. His brain, being as traumatized as it was and still is, latched on to the nearest soothing touch it could receive. My mental barriers were weak after seeing what had happened on that planet. So, it is partially my fault, however I cannot find I am regretful of what has transpired. He is my sa-fu, my son. And I am his mother, legally according to treaties signed between Terra and Vulcan, and mentally because of our bond.”

“I see.” Chris hummed and leaned back in his bed. “Well then, I guess we’re going to Vulcan. I assume we will be able to continue our recovery in your home.”

“Yes. I live right outside of Shikhar and own a hovercar. The approximate time to the physical therapy building and the hospital itself are 5.94 minutes and 7.62 minutes respectively.”

“Good. When do we get there?” Chris smiled, and Envaan couldn’t help but give a small twitch of her lips in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy and happy holidays!


	10. Adjustment Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A six year adjustment period of our favorite family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will include a lot of line breaks and time skips as it is a 'snapshots' chapter, it will feature scenes from right after they get off the ship, to a couple weeks after, to two years after, to six years after. I hope you guys enjoy. One more chapter then the epilogue. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this!

Vulcan was an adjustment. Jim’s and Chris’ lungs were both scarred from their respiratory infections. So the first few months were spent in Envaan’s home injecting themselves with tri-ox compounds so they can adjust to the outside climate.

This wasn’t an issue though. Chris was still regaining his strength in his leg and Jim was learning all the nooks and crannies of his new home.

“Jim!” Chris called from downstairs. “Come here! I’ve got a surprise for you!”

“Coming!” Jim grabbed his cane and felt for the stairs. They were a bit steep but nothing he couldn’t work around.

“Be careful, sa-fu.” Envaan said from behind him.

“You don’t need to follow me up and down the stairs.” Jim said, shaking his head. “I’ve been alive long enough to know how to navigate them.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, James. I am carrying a basket of dirty laundry to wash.”

Jim smiled. “I’m here, Chris. What’s up?”

“Well, I think someone missed you.”

“What do you me- “

Jim was almost bowled over by a mass of pure, excited,

“Tango!” Jim hugged his furry friend. 

“Phil told me on the ship that Kate was sending Tango to the ship. But when we decided to move here, we rerouted him to Vulcan. He got here today.” Chris said, smiling at his kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim had been on Vulcan six months before Envaan and Chris decided he should go to therapy.

“Chris isn’t going!” Jim protested.

“Yes, he is.” Envaan said pointedly. “He needs to finish physical therapy first. Besides, you adjusted better to the climate than he did. So, that is another reason as to why you are going right now and he is not.” Envaan stopped walking and turned to her son. “Jim.” She knelt next to him and turned him gently by the shoulders to make sure his attention was on her, and so she could hold him. “Anything you say to your therapist is between the two of you. Nothing you say there will come back to us. Think of it as you talking to a friend.”

“I don’t have any friends.”

“Perhaps not yet, however you may meet some. Vulcan is considered a ‘perfect’ place for treatment of psychological stress and trauma because of our shielding techniques. Because of this there are many different species of all ages on planet. Most in this district. You will find a confidant.” She kissed his brow, smiling on the inside at the way he wrinkled his nose at her.

“I don’t think that’s very logical ko-mekh.”

“Vulcans are logical in many matters, if not most. But their families, children in particular never fit into those categories.”

Jim smiled. “I’ll give this guy a chance.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who are you?” A voice shook Jim out of his thoughts.

“I am Jim Kirk.” He said, looking in the direction of the voice. “And you are?”

“Why aren’t you looking at my eyes? Isn’t it rude to stare at someone’s chin?”

“I see neither your chin, nor your eyes. I am blind. I ask again who you are.”

“I’m Gaila. Why are you blind? Was it an acid attack or something? I don’t see any residual scarring.”

“I was born blind.” Jim tilted his head. “Why do you ask? Why does it matter to you?”

“My therapist told me to make friends with people that may be different, like me.” Gaila paused. “The Vulcan children are not very kind.”

“Not generally, no. In the past ten months I have been here I have gathered that as well.” Jim paused. “I know why they are not kind to me. Why are they cruel to you? You seem a nice person.”

“I’m an Orion.” She spat, like that was supposed to explain everything.

“I do not see why your race has something to do with their cruelty. Though they are cruel to me for my humanity so I suppose it is ‘on trend’ for them.” Jim smirked.

Gaila laughed at that. “Thanks for that, Jim. They told me that since I was an Orion, they wanted nothing to do with me, as it was ‘in my nature to poison their logical minds with pheromones’.”

“How illogical. My ko-mekh is Vulcan, she would never hear of such things. She is very level headed, and does not believe in discrimination, and is a firm follower of the IDIC. Something it seems most Vulcans have lost touch with.”

“The IDIC?”

“Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. It is the major tenant of Vulcan philosophy.”

“I see. I would like to meet your ko-mekh, Jim. If that is permissible.”

“I see no issue in that. You do not have someone waiting at your domicile for you?”

“No. I am here alone.”

“You will come home with me, then. Chris, my dad, will welcome another child in the home. I feel he is going to ‘make a move’ on ko-mekh soon.”

“What does ‘make a move’ mean?”

“He wishes to be her mate.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim was visiting the market place for the first time since he landed on Vulcan a year ago.

“James.” His ko-mekh said from her place behind him. “Do not wander. It is quite crowded.”

“I have Tango with me, ko-mekh. I will be okay.”

“I still wish you to stay at my side. Do it for me?” She cajoled.

“Alright. But only because I do not know what Orion food feels like. Or where the stand is.”

“James, you do not know where anything in this marketplace is.” She said in a flat voice.

“Only because you have not brought me before today.”

“This is true.” Jim grabbed his ko-mekh’s sleeve in the hand hat was not holding Tango’s harness. “Why am I purchasing Orion foods, again?”

“Because Chris said he would help me prepare Gaila a meal for the next time she came over.”

“Yes, Ms. Vro does spend quite a bit of time in our home, does she not.”

“I do not understand what you are implying, mother.”

“Do you like her? As more than a friend?”

“Ko-mekh! No!”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“I’d rather not say. It is for her to tell you. Not me.”

“Alright. We are at the Orion booth. What exactly does your father need from it?”

Jim handed her the list Chris had stuck in his pocket. “These items.”

“Thank you, sa-fu.” Envaan turned to gather the fruits and vegetables and pay the vendor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being on planet two Jim’s parents decided to send him to school.

Jim decidedly did not like school.

He hadn’t before Tarsus, and he didn’t now.

It wasn’t the coursework.

Or even the fact that it was a school.

It was the teachers and other students.

He had been placed below others’ in his age group because he was human and therefore deemed less intelligent. His mother told him to try it for one week and then if he still wasn’t satisfied, she would fight for him to be put in the higher age groups.

The administration fought harder, however. So, Jim was stuck.

“I did not know it was common practice for the VLI to accept humans in here. First, Spock, and now this one.” Jim heard snickers come from a group of boys behind him. “He cannot even see properly. Needs an animal to keep from running into walls.” Jim heard them advance and Tango’s warning growl.

“And yet, the blind human still has better scores than you.” He retorted. “And the animal that keeps him from running into walls was also trained as an attack dog to protect me. I assume you do not want to mess with him.”

“What can a Terran mutt do to me?” The child into a scream as Tango lunged.

“Tango, heel!” Jim commanded.

“Your beast attacked me!”

“I do not see a mark.” Envaan commented from behind Jim.

“Neither do I.” Jim snarked.

He heard the boy huff and turn away. “Ko-mekh.” Jim said.

“Sa-fu. Are they quite bothersome?” She asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Not at all, mother.” Jim replied. “What have you prepared for dinner tonight?”

“Plomeek soup. My stomach has not been well lately. And it is a soothing meal. Something I feel you could use as well, if the demonstration I just saw is anything to go by.”

Jim nodded and followed his ko-mekh to the hovercar that would take them home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the third anniversary of their landing on Vulcan Chris shooed Jim out the door with Tango, telling him to visit Gaila at the park 'or something' and not come back until 22:00. On the dot.

So, after being shoved out of his home with no warning, he called his friend.

“What’s up Jamie?” Gaila asked when she answered.

“Chris pushed me out the door and told me not to come back until 22:00 on the dot. I assume he is putting into motion his plan to become ko-mekh’s mate. Even though all he would have to do is tell her he is in love with her. It is very obvious. As is the fact of her loving him back. It is all very illogical.”

“Jamie you act like a Vulcan a lot.”

“As I am being raised by a Vulcan and human it is only natural, I sound and act like them.”

“Yeah, but when you’re tense the Vulcan in you really comes out. Meet me at our spot and we can talk.”

“I will see you there.” Jim hung up the comm. and motioned for Tango to start moving. “We are to go to Gaila’s and my spot. Please assist me.” Tango bumped his head against Jim’s knee in an affirmative and together they walked. Winding through the narrow streets of the commercial district at the edge of Shikhar.

“Jamie!” Gaila shouted. “Here, wait up. I’ll walk with you.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

“No problem, Jamie.”

Together they walked through the hedge next to the Terran Embassy and to the large rock that sat in an undisturbed corner of the garden area. They shielded themselves from view, tucked between the rock and the inside of the hedge, in the shaded area in between.

“So, what’s the matter, Jamie.”

“I have discovered something, recently.”

“Oh?” She asked

“Yes. I,” Jim broke off into a mumble.

“What was that? Jamie whatever it is I promise you will have my full support.”

“I don’t want to go to Starfleet with you.”

“Oh.” Gaila said sadly. “Where do you want to go?”

“To the VSA. Just like Starfleet saved you, a VSA ship saved me. And I want to contribute to that.”

“That’s okay, Jamie. We’ll have different paths. We still have a few years until either one of us is eligible for either one of those academies.” Gaila leaned over and hugged Jim, and that’s where they stayed, curled together, with Tango in between them, for hours, until Jim’s watch beeped at him that he should head home.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jamie.”

“See you, Gaila.”

“Jim!” Chris whisper yelled at him. “Come here!” Chris grabbed Jim’s arm and jerked him into the small study.

“What is going on, Dad?”

“I’m gonna ask your mom if she wants to start a relationship with me and I need your help.”

“Why don’t you just say you love her?”

“Because that’s not how that works, Jim.”

“It should be.”

“Maybe so.” Chris said. “Either way I need you to go out to the garden with her when she gets home. Just pull her straight there.”

“Okay, Dad. Can I go, now?”

“Yeah, yeah okay. Go outside and wait for her, please?”

“Will do.”

Jim went and sat on the porch swing his dad had built a year ago, it had been a birthday present for Envaan.

“James? What are you doing outside? It is getting cold now that the suns have gone down.”

“I’m waiting for you. Please accompany me to the garden?” He asked her.

“Of course.” She grabbed his hand and helped him up. “Why?”

“Because Chris told me to bring you there.”

His ko-mekh hummed. “Alright. Let us go to the garden.”

They both entered the house and Jim felt Tango bump his head against Jim’s leg, making Jim grab his harness out of reflex. Tango then started to pull the two of them to the specific spot in the garden Chris wanted them.

“Chris?” Envaan said, as she was tugged into the garden by an over eager German Shepard. “What is going on?” She paused and gasped. “What’s all this?”

“ _This_ is me asking you a question.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“Envaan. We have known each other three years, three long years. We’ve raised a son together. We have comforted each other in times of duress. And I have developed feelings for you. And I hope you reciprocate those feelings full force. Envaan, Daughter of T’Espra, will you allow me to court you, with the inevitability of bonding in the near future?”

Envaan let go of Jim’s hand and stepped forward, cradling Chris’ head in her hands from his position on one knee. “I would be honored to call you mine. Though the bonding may come sooner than you may be prepared for.”

“Envaan, I’ve been waiting long enough we could go tomorrow.”

She smiled down at this man, this human man whom she loved so very much, then looked to their son, the child they’ve raised together for three years. Three long years, indeed.

“James, come here.” She held a hand out to him and grabbed his once he was close enough. “Are you alright with this?”

“Of course. I’m glad the two of you are finally getting together.” The three of them smiled, and Chris leaned backwards suddenly, catching them in his arms, and held his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil Boyce knocked loudly on the front door of his best friend’s new home for the third time before someone finally opened it.

That someone being his blind nephew.

“Jim? Where’s Chris? Envaan?”

“They’re sleeping.”

“Both of them?”

“Yeah. I think they’re wearing each other out now that they got together.”

“They got together?!” Cait asked.

“Yeah. Like last week. They didn’t tell you?”

“No! We haven’t heard from your dad in a week. That’s part of the reason we’re here.” Cait said. “We brought our terrors too.”

Jim grinned. “Cool. Gaila will like them. I’ll go call her and invite her over.”

‘Gaila?’ Phil mouthed at his wife.

‘I don’t know.’ She mouthed back.

“You guys can come in!” Jim called as he walked away. “I’ll go wake up ko-mekh and dad.”

“Sounds good, Jim.” Phil said.

“What the hell did we miss?” Phil and Cait asked each other.

“Mommy and Daddy are saying bad words!” The twins proclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envaan’s Pon Farr didn’t hit until two years after her and Chris finally got together.

And isn’t that what every 15-year-old boy wants? To hear his parents going at it.

 _“At least I’m blind.”_ Jim thought. _“Don’t have to see them. That’s a very good thing.”_

“Come on, Jim.” Phil said. “Cait and I are leaving, you coming with?”

“Yes.” Jim blurted out. Hands immediately covering his ears. “Please take me home.”

“Will do, Jim.” Phil grabbed his shoulder so he could steer Jim, Tango hadn’t been allowed on the ceremonial sands. “Hey, maybe you’ll get a little sibling after all this.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Jim asked.

“I was hoping to make ya smile, Jim. Chris can’t have kids, anyway. So even if having a Vulcan-Human hybrid naturally was _easy_ it wouldn’t happen for your parents.”

Jim nodded. “I didn’t know that.”

“Oh yeah. It’s not something he’s ashamed about or anything. Just a matter of fact.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim waited at the front door for his dad, they were going shopping for his mother’s engagement ring as Chris was planning to propose soon.

“You ready, Jim?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s go and hopefully we can be back before your mom and I can surprise her tonight.”

“Will you set up the proposal similarly to the way you set up your courtship invitation?”

“Yeah, pretty similar. Except it’ll be in the living room after we’ve had dinner.”

“You’re cooking?”

“Yes. While my cooking is not as favored as your mother’s is, I do have a few dishes she favorites.”

“And which of those will you be preparing?”

“Eggplant Parmesan.”

“Sounds good, Dad.”

“I’m glad you think so. Sorry we couldn’t bring Tango today.”

“He is at the veterinarian; he will be okay. I have my cane and you with me, I will be adequate.”

“If you say so, Jim. We’re here. I’ll pick something out, describe it to you and hand it to you to feel.”

“Alright.”

“Hello sirs, how may I help you today?”

“I’m looking for a ring for my bondmate. This is our son, Jim. He’s blind so I would appreciate it if he could be allowed to touch the ring.”

“Of course. How old is he?”

“I’m 16.” Jim said pointedly. “And blind, not deaf.”

“I apologize.” The salesman said. “That won’t be a problem. If you will follow me, I can get you started.”

Jim and Chris spent the rest of the afternoon in the jewelry store finding the perfect ring for Envaan. They finally decided on a simple silver band with and gold imbedded emerald.

“I am sure ko-mekh will love what we have picked out for her.”

“I am too, buddy.”

Later in the day, after they had all eaten dinner, the three of them sat in their sitting room.

“What are we doing in here? Normally we retire to the living room to watch one of Jim’s movies.”

“Well, Ashaya, I need to ask you something.” Chris said, once again getting on one knee. “It’s harder to do this now, this knee gets stiff. But Jim and I spent the day looking for something, for a ring for you. Because I want to marry you, with suits and dresses and bridesmaids and groomsmen. So, Envaan, Daughter of T’Espra, will you marry me?”

“Chris.” Envaan said. “Yes, I will marry you.”

“See, Chris. I told you she would say yes.”

Chris and Envaan chuckled at their son’s antics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim graduated at the top of his class, and two years ahead of others’ his age, much to his and his parents’ pride. Gaila was with them at the front row, grinning and waving and hooting and hollering because,

“That’s my big brother up there!”

Jim walked off the stage, to the crowd his small family was forming. Phil, Cait, the twins that were now nine years old, his parents and of course Gaila.

Well, his family isn’t exactly _small_ , not anymore, at least.

And that’s good.

There were days he missed Sam. Wondered where he was, if he was okay.

If he found family.

There were times he wanted to look him up. Check on him.

Then he didn’t.

He was accepted into the VSA with full honors.

And with that he moved on from Sam. Moved forward with his life. He helped Gaila graduate and send her admissions forms to Starfleet. She wouldn’t be able to start for another three years. Something about overpopulated dorm rooms and limiting freshman class sizes.

But that was okay, too. Because she could help him through the VSA, then they could go to Terra together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The longest chapter I've ever written in my life. I'm very happy with how it's turned out. Stay safe and healthy, Happy New Years!


	11. The VSA and Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets called back to Earth, Jim finishes his second and final year at the VSA, and Gaila starts at Starfleet Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but I hope you guys like it!

“Yes sir. I understand, sir. With due haste, sir.” Chris said.

“You’re dismissed, Captain.” Fleet Admiral Marcus said, immediately signing off.

“Dammit!” Chris said, banging his fist on his .

“Chris?” Envaan questioned from the kitchen. “What is wrong?”

“Marcus is recalling me. They want me back in an active position.”

Envaan nodded and crossed the room to sit on her husband and bond mate’s lap. “I see, what does that mean for our family? I wish to be parted from neither you nor our son, and he is in his senior year at the VSA.”

Chris nodded sadly and dropped his head so it was resting on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. “I know. I hate this. I even tried to get a post here. But Marcus has a stick permanently shoved up his ass. Wants me to be Commandant of Cadets at the main campus in San Francisco.” Chris moved so he could look his wife in the eyes. “What am I going to do?”

“When do you leave?” She questioned instead of answering him for the moment.

“Marcus wants me there ASAP, so I’ll have to leave soon. Maybe tomorrow night?”

Envaan hummed, wrapping herself around her husband.

“Logically, you would go to San Francisco and we would stay here.” She reached to stroke his hair. “I do not wish to do that and James would greatly dislike the idea.”

Chris snorted, “That’s one way to say it.”

“Alternatively, we could all go to San Francisco. Though that would run into issues with James’ schoolwork.”

Chris shook his head. “No, I won’t disrupt my boy’s education.”

“Then that leaves only one other option. You will go, and we will visit you frequently. James finishes his work at the end of May, at which time we will go to San Francisco and stay with you until you are forced to reassign again. At which point we will go from there.”

Chris looked at his wife, admiring how beautiful she was for a moment, “You’re brilliant. That will work. Just four months until we’re together again. And visits in between. We’ll make it.”

Envaan smiled, “We always do, ashau.” She leaned to kiss his cheek before standing up. “Come with me, adun. Our son will not be home for another 5.6 hours at the least. I wish to show you just how much I will miss you while you are gone.”

Chris smiled and quickly got up, throwing Envaan over his shoulder and taking her to their bedroom.

“You’re going to kill your back doing this, my love.” She said, enjoying her current view of her husband’s rear end.

“And when that happens, I’ll have to sit you in my lap in the wheelchair and we’ll glide to our bedroom from there.” He retorted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim was highly frustrated.

He was used to the discrimination. He had lived on Vulcan for seven years. It wasn’t exactly new. That wasn’t the issue though. No, what he was, quite understandably, pissed about was his research not being taken seriously.

“What do you mean my research is ‘emotionally fueled and therefore cannot be accepted into our academic works library’?”

“Exactly what I said and you repeated, Mr. Kirk. Do not get offended, you are human, this was expected when you were accepted in the academy.”

Jim took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Professor Stojek I worked on this for months on end. I meditated with my mother multiple times a day to make my mind as logical as possible. I have triple checked to make sure I removed as much emotional language as I could. I have had multiple peer reviews as well as my own mother review my work. I would appreciate a better explanation at the least.”

The professor made a non-comital noise; Jim heard him turn on his heel and walk away. Realizing the dismissal, Jim too turned and walked away.

Cane in one hand, and comm. in the other he quickly called Gaila.

“What’s up Jamie?” She answered.

“I am unsettled.”

Gaila hummed. “Come over. I made those cookies you like.”

Jim smiled. “The chocolate chip cookie batter but with walnuts not chocolate chips?”

“Those ones!” She giggled. “I’ll call Envaan and Chris so you just have to worry about traversing the wilds of Shikhar.”

Jim nodded. “Will do. ETA ten minutes.” With that Jim hung up and continued on his way to the public transport available near the VSA.

“I just don’t get it, G!” Jim said around a cookie from his place sprawled across her bean bag chair.

“Neither do I, Jamie. On the bright side, you graduate soon.”

“Yeah. I’m honestly so glad I was accepted on the accelerated course. At first I was worried I wouldn’t get the full experience but now I get to go to Terra with you in September.”

“That’s true. You decide to join the ‘Fleet after all?”

“I don’t know? Maybe. I’ve been thinking about it. With my work at the VSA I would only have to be there three years if I go on command track like Chris but I don’t know if I want to do that. I don’t think I want to be on the science track either. As much as I love it.”

“Well, there are more than two tracks.” She poked him. “I’m going for operations. But there’s also communications and security.”

“I don’t have a death wish, G.”

“Well then you’re stuck.”

“Maybe I’ll go for science but like astrology or something.”

“Astrology?”

“I don’t know, okay G! I love experimental science and what I’m doing now. But if I have to deal with that prick Stojek ever again I’m gonna rip the bangs off his head.”

“How you gonna see those bangs to rip them off?”

“I—” Jim stuttered, “Shut up! I know he has ‘em. All Vulcan males generally do. I know because Chris is always bitching about it.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, he was going off about an admiral or something and talking about it.”

“Sounds like him. You coming for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, I could eat. Let’s go, Jamie.”

They put the rest of the cookies in a Tupperware container and walked silently to Jim’s home, arm in arm.

“Dad! Ko-mekh! We’re home!” Jim yelled as he walked in the house. “Oh hello Tango! I missed you too.”

“They’re still putting up a fuss about letting you have Tango on campus?” Gaila asked.

“Yeah, said it’s more practical to use a cane and having an animal in a learning environment would cause disruption.”

“That is ridiculous.”

“It is,” Envaan said, coming out of the kitchen, “there is no doubt about that. Unfortunately, it is something we must deal with, however. So, Jim goes to school with his cane and Tango goes everywhere else with him.”

“Hello, ko-mekh.” Jim said, reaching for her.

“Sa-fu, how was your day?” She asked, pulling him into a hug.

“It was okay. Until I found out they were rejecting my dissertation on the grounds it was ‘emotionally fueled’.” He said grumpily.

Envaan scoffed. “Did you tell them I reviewed it myself multiple times?”

“I did. Then I was told to not be offended as they expected this would happen when I was accepted into the academy.”

Envaan hummed. “Well then, your day will not get much better I am afraid. Your father and I have something to tell you.”

Jim cringed at that. “Oh?”

“After dinner. It is not anything detrimental. Simply a minor inconvenience.”

Jim nodded and led the way to their small dining table.

“Gaila!” Chris said. “How are you, my dear?”

“I’m doing well, thank you Chris.” She replied, stepping around Jim to take her place at the table. “And you?”

“I am having some job issues actually. Jim, sit down.” Chris commanded.

“What’s going on, Dad? Mom said we were gonna talk about whatever it is after dinner.”

“Well, I figure that it was brought up here, so we’ll talk about it here. Dinner isn’t quite done yet. So, instead of after dinner we’ll talk about it before.”

“Sounds logical.” Jim said, quirking a brow. “What has happened?”

“Admiral Marcus called me this afternoon. Apparently, there’s a personnel shortage and I’m being called into active duty.”

Jim frowned. “Oh. What does that mean for ko-mekh and me?”

“We will stay on Vulcan until you graduate, visiting your father when we can, and once you graduate, we will travel to Terra to live in the home your father will have procured for us during his time there.” Envaan said. “Gaila, you are welcome to come with us on any and all of our trips, including the final one, at no expense to your foster family.”

“Thank you so much!” Gaila said. Jim heard her get up and travel to where his ko-mekh was sitting, presumably hugging her, then travelling to Chris, most likely to do the same to him.

Jim bounced his leg anxiously. “You will be leaving, sa-mekh?” Jim asked.

Chris grabbed Jim’s hand quickly. “Only because Marcus is being an ass. I tried to get a post here, on Vulcan. But he’s making me report as Commandant of Cadets. In San Francisco.”

“But we’ll see you?”

“Of course, Jim. I promise. I’ll comm. as often as I can and you and Envaan are going to come visit as much as possible.” Chris got up and hugged his son. “I love you, Jim. And I would never leave you like Sam did.”

Jim nodded, “I know, Dad. It’s just,” Jim cut himself off. “Hard.” He finished.

“I get it, Jim. I do.” Chris stood up. “Now then. After that, I do believe we all deserve a nice bowl of plomeek soup, wouldn’t you all agree?”

“Yes!” Gaila whooped. “Envaan, I love your plomeek!”

“Yes, ko-mekh, I am very ready.” Jim agreed.

“Bring it on out, love!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the school year went smoothly. Envaan spoke to her former captain who read through Jim’s dissertation and vouched for him as a distinguished graduate.

Jim and Envaan visited Chris twice a month, Gaila tagging along occasionally, until they made their final trip.

“Jim! Have you seen my suitcase? The pink one?” Gaila yelled from the guest room she had been inhabiting for the past two months.

“No! Maybe it’s in the foyer?” He yelled back. “How would I know what color it is?”

Gaila smacked herself in the forehead. “I don’t know! Sometimes I forget you’re blind as a bat!”

“Blinder.” He corrected, popping his head into her room. “Bats can see quite well, actually. They only echolocate in the night. Meanwhile I can only see splotches of light once in a while.” He walked in and perched himself on the small desk in the room, which was also the only piece of furniture not covered in clothing or novelties she had picked up during her travels with her foster mother.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Genius.” She muttered. “Is Envaan home?”

“No, not yet. She had a meeting with her former captain to see if we could get passage with them. His ship is going passed earth and ‘therefore it is only logical we are able to travel with them, and transport to Terra from there.’” He quoted Envaan.

“Makes sense. Are you done packing already?”

“Yeah, the only things I’ve collected in the past 7 years were packed by Envaan last week and the only things I had to pack were my clothes.” Jim shrugged. “I got all those in my suitcases and then put my PaDD, comm., notebooks, pens, pencils, and colored pencils in my carry-on. The only things not packed are Tango’s toys and accessories. Which Envaan told me to not worry about, as she plans to help me with it when she gets home.”

“Cool. Wanna help me then? I’m gonna see if that suitcase is down in the foyer, can you try to reorganize my other suitcases? So they can fit more in them?”

“Yeah, no problem. Anything in my way?”

“Nope, floor and the desk are the only things cleared off.” Gaila skipped out, giving Jim a kiss on the cheek on her way.

Jim smiled and got to work, opening the suitcases and reorganizing them so they were more efficiently packed, then he placed what was on the bed in the bags, zipping and closing them when they were full.

“Thanks so much, Jim. I’m almost done. Just need to pack my carry-on.”

Jim nodded. “Good, Envaan is almost home and when she arrives, we will know the answer as to our travel plans. Then we have dinner and leave. Because, whether our transport is a warp shuttle or the Hath, it departs tonight at 22:00 hours SST.”

“Good!” Gaila chirped. Jim heard her rummage around for a bit longer. “Alright, I’m done. Let’s go down and play chess. I need to get better so I can kick butt at the academy.”

Jim laughed. “I’m sure you’ll do fine as it is. But sure, we can play chess.”

“You decide what you’ll be doing in San Fran?”

“No. I was offered a position teaching at the academy. But I don’t know if that’s the path I want to go.”

“You could sign up for the academy with me?” She suggested. “There’s this gala for all the upcoming cadets plus a few big wigs and their families. Chris has to be there because he’s the commandant. So, you can go anyway. Just come and mingle with me. Sign ups for the year don’t end until after.”

Jim thought about it for a bit. “Okay. I’ll come to the gala. But I’m making no promises as to what my decision will be.” He warned.

“Oh, Jim! Thank you! I was dreading going alone because Chris told me I was the only Orion in my class. Which isn’t surprising because the ones that are rescued from the trade generally try to live out the rest of their lives in peace. But I didn’t want to be ostracized.”

“I get it. But you do know the blind guy won’t help you too much in that matter.” He joked.

Gaila laughed. “Maybe not.” She admitted. “But I’ll have my brother by my side. And that’s what matters.”

Jim smiled. “And I’ll have my sister by mine.” He moved a pawn, sacrificing it. “But, if you see any cute guys taking an interest in me, you have to play wing-woman.”

“And if I see any cute girls checking me out, you have to play wingman.”

Jim chuckled. “Deal.” They both dissolved into a fit of laughter that Envaan came home to.

“What is going on here?” She asked teasingly.

“We’re just making promises.” Jim said. “Are you going to the gala when we get there or are you gonna make Dad suffer alone?”

“I will be in attendance as your father’s mate. Will you be attending?”

“Yep! I’m going with Gaila and she’s gonna scope out potential mates for us.” The two teens dissolved into giggles again, this time falling on the floor.

“You will be pleased to know we are being permitted passage on the Hath. We will eat and then beam aboard.”

“What is for dinner, ko-mekh?”

“I made balkra which has been in the oven approximately three hours, and is ready to be taken out to be eaten.”

Gaila got up before offering her hand to Jim.

“Is Tango allowed to travel with us on the Hath?”

“Yes, as long as he is well behaved, which he always is.”

Jim and Gaila went to the kitchen to set the table. Envaan got the casserole and put it on the trivet Chris made her as a bonding present.

“This really is a beautiful trivet, Envaan.” Gaila said, digging into the balkra. “Chris bought it for you?”

“No, made it.” She gently corrected. “His father was a metalsmith, he passed it onto him. Cast iron is a lost art. But it is beautiful, and makes everything you cook in it better. The pores catch the seasoning of past meals and infuse it.” She paused. “He made me quite a few other pieces as well. A set of skillets, two griddles, and, of course, the trivet.”

Said trivet was massive, covering the inner portion of their large table, and depicted a human man and a Vulcan woman in an embrace. Between them was a child. Flowers native to Vulcan and Terra surrounded the trio.

“It’s beautiful, Envaan. And dinner tastes amazing.”

The three ate in silence, as was custom in Vulcan households, once finished, they did the dishes and grabbed all their belongings to be transported to the Hath. Tango wagged his tail against Jim’s leg while they waited.

“Commander Envaan to VSS Hath; four to beam up, including additional surrounding luggage.”

“VSS Hath to Commander Envaan; you’re clear to beam, stand by.”

Jim felt his molecules pull apart only for them to be placed back together just as quickly and he found himself facing the transporter room of the Hath, a ship he hasn’t been on in seven years.

“Lieutenant.” Envaan greeted.

“Commander.” The lieutenant snapped to attention and gave Envaan the Ta’al. “If you will all follow me, I will escort you to the guest quarters.”

Envaan placed a hand on Jim’s back, signaling him to move forward and letting Tango do the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jim! Are you ready?” Gaila yelled from her room in their new home.

“No! I can’t finagle my way into this monkey suit you gave me!”

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Gaila walked into Jim’s room to help him.

Jim was currently tangled in the suit jacket and had the tie haphazardly around his neck, and was in serious danger of choking himself out.

“Jim!” Gaila said. “You’re gonna choke yourself! Come here.” Gaila unraveled Jim from the trap of his own making.

“Why can’t I wear my robes?” He whined.

“Because they’re shapeless and do nothing to show off your assets.”

“Assets?” Jim asked.

In response Gaila smacked his ass. “Yes. _Assets_. Your ass, your chest, those shoulders; if I were into guys and you were into girls, I’d be in your bed, _very quickly_.”

Jim laughed. “Nice to know. That’s still kinda weird though, you’re basically my sister.”

“Which is another reason why it wouldn’t happen. It didn’t fit in the sentence however, so here we are.”

“Yeah, yeah, are we done here?”

“Almost. Your momma can tie your tie.” She patted his chest twice. “I’ll be finishing getting ready myself.”

“Ko-mekh. Will you help me with my tie?” Jim asked, walking into his parents’ room.

“Yes, sa-fu. Come here.” Jim walked towards his parents’ bed, where he heard his mother’s voice. “I am proud of you, my son.”

“For what?”

“For being there for Gaila, for graduating with honors from the VSA, for going to this gala with the three of us. For many things, my kan-bu. Do I need a reason to tell you so?”

“No, ko-mekh, I suppose not.”

She pinched Jim’s cheeks. “I love you, as well, my son. Never forget that.”

“I love you as well, ko-mekh.” Jim hugged her.

“You are too thin, my son.”

“And short, too.” Chris said, walking in.

“I’m 5’6”!” Jim protested.

“Shorter than either of us.” Chris remarked.

Jim smiled. “Are we going to leave soon?”

“You and Gaila will be, yes. The cadets meet separately before coming into the larger room.”

“I’m not a cadet though, Dad.” Jim was confused.

“You will be soon.” He said mischievously.

“Okay.” Jim grumbled.

“Jamie! Come on! We’re gonna be late for the meet and greet!” Gaila grabbed his hand. “Are you taking Tango or your cane tonight?”

“The cane. Tango is getting up there, he deserves a night off.” Jim grabbed his cane off the table in the entrance way.

The cadet meet-and-greet was… boisterous. Jim was separated from Gaila early on, and someone tripped on his cane, causing a drink to be thrown on him. So, finally he sat down at a table as far back as he could, wedging himself into a corner.

“Ugh!” A voice grunted, sitting down next to him. “I’m too damn old for this.”

“Oh? And how old are you, exactly?” Jim asked with a smirk.

“That’s not a question I answer on the first date.” The man joked. “Leonard McCoy.” Jim assumed he stuck his hand out.

“Jim Pike.” He spoke. Not a truth, per say. But for the sake of remaining inconspicuous for the moment.

“Well, you gonna shake my hand or…?”

“I can’t see it.” Jim said in a blank voice.

“Hell, you that drunk already?”

“No, just blind.” He grinned. “But it is nice to meet you.”

“I’m sorry. I am, by the way.”

“You are what?”

“That drunk. I might throw up on you.”

“A man of your age? Come on this thing just started!”

“Who’s to say I didn’t start before the party?”

Jim laughed. “Well, Leonard. What track are you on?”

“Well, the ex-wife took everything in the divorce, including my practice. All I’ve really got left is my Bones.” He paused; Jim presumed to take another drink. “So, it would have to be medical. You?”

“Oh, I’m not a cadet.” Jim said.

“Then how the hell did you get in here?”

“My dad is Commandant of Cadets. And a captain.”

“Oh, I see. Nepotism.”

Jim scoffed. “Far from it, Bones! He wants me to join up, said this would be a good way to get me to.”

“Bones?”

“Yeah. You’re a doctor, so it comes from the old ‘sawbones’, mostly because you strike me as an old-fashioned man; and you just said ‘all I’ve really got left is my bones’, which is really just terrible grammar.”

“Well, is it working?”

“It might be. I haven’t figured it out yet.”

“My old man was ‘Fleet too. That’s the main reason I’m here. He died, quite a few years ago. Figured, I don’t have anything else, why not continue what he was doing?”

“Noble.” Jim hummed a bit. “Let me introduce myself; James Kirk, call me Jim.”

“Kirk, huh? I can see why you went with ‘Pike’.”

“Yeah. It’s not that I’m ashamed. It’s just… easier.”

“I get that.”

“Jamie!” Gaila yelled. “You found a friend!”

“I did. Gaila, this is Leonard McCoy. Bones, Gaila.”

“Nice to meet you, Leonard. Jamie come here! I found someone super cute and I need you to play wingman.”

“Coming.” Jim stood and turned to his right, where the man had sat. “Nice to meet you Bones, hope we’ll see each other again.”

“Maybe we will, Jim.”

Gaila grabbed his arm and led him away. “Who is that? Did I rip you away from a hot date?”

“No. But I think he’s a potential friend.”

“Good. He’s not your type anyway.”

“Oh? I have a type?”

“Oh yes you do. Tall, black haired, and pointy eared.” She jabbed him in the side. “I saw one of those here too.”

Jim smiled. “Nice. You gonna point him out to me?”

“Maybe.” She giggled. “Okay, okay, okay, she is tall, and has the most gorgeous long, black hair I have ever seen, and I am already in love with her.”

“What, exactly, do you want me to do with a description?”

“Oh. Well, I’ll just lead you to her. And then you could hit on her?” She asked shyly.

“Hit on her?” He asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” She jumped up and down beside him. “That way I save her from you and sweep her off her feet.”

“If I get smacked, I’m blaming you.”

“If you get smacked, I’ll make you more cookies.”

“You better.”

Jim made his way to the bar with Gaila leading him.

“I really don’t want to do this.” He muttered.

“Do what?” A feminine voice asked.

“Play wingman.”

“Jamie!” Gaila hissed.

“My friend here is telling me you are very beautiful. Now, I cannot verify this myself,” He gestured with his cane, “but she has never lied to me before, and she is like a sister to me.”

“Oh? What else is great about her?”

“She’s an amazing cook, she’s my best friend and greatest confidant, she’s beautiful, or so my ko-mekh says, she’s amazing with people, I can go on, really. But I’ll end with, she’ll never do wrong by you and will treat you right.”

“You sound like such a catch…”

“Gaila! My name is Gaila.”

“You sound like quite the catch, Gaila. My name is Nyota, would you like to have a drink with me?”

“Yes!” Gaila squeaked out. “Jamie, get lost! I’ll get those cookies to you at brunch.”

“Will do, G.” He gave a mock salute and wandered away, shaking out his cane he had folded up at some point during his chat with Gaila and Nyota.

Then he ran into a rock-hard body.

A body that reached to catch him, holding his hand.

And a bond snapped into his head.

“Hello,” Jim smiled, “I didn’t see you there.”

He felt his new mate’s amusement through their bond.

“Something tells me, you cannot see anything.”

Jim grinned even wider. “A _sassy_ Vulcan. Help me up.” He commanded. “We need to go find my parents.”

“Your parents?” His new mate asked.

“Yes. Captain Pike, Commandant of Cadets, and Commander Envaan, of The VSS Hath.”

Jim’s mate gulped. “What is your name?”

“James Kirk.” He looked towards the Vulcan “But I would rather you call me Jim. And yours?”

“S’chn T’gai Spock. Does your mother not have a surname?”

“No. Her father was never in the picture, and her mother was disowned shortly after the pregnancy was discovered.”

Spock hummed.

** “It is interesting that this beautiful man is so willing to share this information with me.” **

** “You think I’m beautiful?” **

Spock started at that.

** “You heard me?” **

** “Yeah. Through the bond. Is that not normal?” **

** “No. It is not usual at all.” **

Jim hummed at the new information.

“Ko-mekh will have the answers.” Jim affirmed.

** “What do you do for a living?” Jim asked. **

** “I am a commander here at Starfleet.” **

** “I am definitely joining up now. Hey, do you see a red haired Orion somewhere?” **

** “Yes. Why?” **

** “She’s basically my sister. Steer me towards her.” **

Spock turned towards the young Orion chatting with a woman of African descent. “Excuse me.” He interrupted.

“Jamie? What’s up with tall, dark, and Vulcan?”

“He crashed into me and spontaneously bonded with me. Now we’re looking for mom and dad. Partly so I can tell them I won’t end up alone and also so ko-mekh can tell us why it happened spontaneously.”

“Makes sense. They’re right outside, the second ballroom. Where we’re all going to converge in approximately thirty standard minutes.” Gaila said.

“Thank you miss…” Spock trailed off.

“Gaila!” She supplied. “Now shoo, go tell mom and dad. Nyota, we’re going to follow them so we can see dad turn purple in the face ‘cause Jamie here is his baby boy.” She started giggling manically.

“Will your father threaten to harm me, James?”

“Probably. The real question is, will he follow through?”

“And will he?”

“Most likely!” Gaila chirped from behind them.

Jim felt Spock stiffen next to him.

“It’ll be okay, Babe.” Jim soothed.

“No, it won’t be.” Gaila said, still cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cook with a lot of cast iron and the description comes from my grandmother so if it's wrong I blame her, but I trust the woman with my life so I doubt it.
> 
> Next chapter will involve Chris' reaction among other things.


End file.
